New Start
by pinkkpurplepeople
Summary: Starfire leaves because she feels mistreated when a new girl comes into the lives of the Titans. She leaves starting a new life but what happens when her old life comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 1

She paced her room back and forth. She had to get out of here, just had to! She was fed up with everything that was going on! They walked all over her, and she was fine with it at first, she thought it was the earthly custom to do everything for your friends. At first it was nothing really she just went out of her way to make her friends life easier and she knew they would do anything in return for her, especially Robin.

She knew she had fallen in love with the boy wonder but now she wasn't so sure. Some one had walked into their lives turning her small friendly favors to her friends into everyday things that were expected of her. Tillie had walked into the lives of the titans a short year ago on, she had the power of wind, she was also skilled in hand to hand combat. She had light brown hair with blonde streaks in her hair that reach he shoulders, she had dark, dark brown eyes the almost seemed black, she was the same height as Raven, but Tillie had more spunk in her than anyone in the world she cared her self with confidence and didn't care if anyone liked her.

She normally wore a black shirt sleeve shit that cut off right above her belly button you could tell she cut it herself from the strings hanging down from it, she wore shorts that cut off right bellow her butt they were a light denim, she also wore Nike sneakers. She loved everyone on the team especially the leader but she didn't take to kindly to him being close to a certain Tameranian girl who was now pacing her room closed off from the others. Tillie had some how gotten everyone to treat the Tameran like dirt. She was how Robin had started to call her more and more a 'Troq' at first she just thought he was angry with some mistake she had done during a mission but it was starting to replace her name she no longer Starfire to them she was Troq. She had tried to get through to them ask them what had happened to there friendship? Why did they treat her as the maid as some one who didn't deserve their friendship?

Starfire knew she wasn't needed on the team Tillie had once told her that even with the whole team surrounding them, Starfire had accidentally gotten hit by a bolder thrown by Cinderblock. She thought that the man that had stolen her heart would be there to catch her but instead she was met by the hard cold pavement of the street. She remembered hearing robin shouting at her for being so useless in a fight. That was also the day that Tillie had suggested to Robin that Starfire shouldn't go on any more missions for the fear that she would be more of an asset to the villains than them themselves for how she wasn't the best fighter.

Robin had agreed with no argument. She was now what the name that they had given she as nothing, sure on the out side she would smile and act as if nothing was wrong she would do anything they asked her, she would give them her fakest smile she could muster. But that only ran skin deep on the inside she was hollow, she found that she cried her self to sleep more and more often than not, she was a hollow shell of a once bubbly teenager who would do anything to feel excepted. She excepted but that flew out the window when Tillie walked in the door and found Starfire her competition for the heart of the boy wonder.

This was her last chance to leave this place, she wasn't going to Tameran she was going some place she had never heard of Gotham. The Dark Knight or Bruce Wayne had planned on calling and talking to Robin but and popped up on the T.V screen in the middle of the night during Starfire's me time. Her me time was drowning in mustard and crying as loud as she could with out waking anyone. Bruce offered her to stay with him and not where she was now. He had talked her into it. That was 3 days ago, and it was now or never.

She knew her friends would probably not notice she left because she had been staying in her room more and more often. Starfire grabbed her pink fuzzy back pack she slipped it on as she opened her window she took one last look around her room. She looked at it with intensity memorizing it in her mind so she would never forget it. She memorized her purple circular bed that sat in the middle, her light pink dress against her pink wall, her night stand, silky watching her with saddened eyes.

_I believe he is the only one that will miss me, _Starfire looked at the white and purple worm that was curled in the middle of her bed staring at her with big begging eyes. She just shook her head at the worm before uttering one last good bye to a place she planned on never visiting again.

"Good bye Silky I shall miss you. Good bye Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, you were great friends till you forgot I was here. Good bye Tillie," Starfire couldn't help but say Tillie's name with venom in her voice, "Good bye Robin. I shall miss you the most, you were the closets to my heart and you are the one who has caused it the most pain," Starfire felt her eyes start to moisten with tears when she thought about how much she loved Robin. He was the one she cared for the most the one she had fallen for the one she thought that would never hurt her but he was the one that had caused her the most pain of all.

He was the one who had started calling her Troq and the one who had told her she wasn't allowed on missions any more, he was the one who made her a hollow shell of nothing the one that had made up her mind to leave. He was the final reason she was leaving she wasn't going to she had first told Bruce she could never leave her friends because they needed her, but when she found Robin and Tillie making out in the hall way not to far from her room that actually tipped her over the edge.

Tears had been streaming down her face as she walked passed them, they didn't seem to notice she was there either. Robin had Tillie pushed up against a wall her legs wrapped around him and her hands running through his hair the hair that Starfire always dreamed of her hands some day running through and having her legs wrapped around Robin's abdominal. But that dream was crushed and the thought of staying in the tower evaporated when she saw the too making out. She had called Bruce right after that had happened and arranged for Alfred to come and pick her put and take her to Gotham to start over, "Good bye may I wish you good luck in the future," No matter how much the Titans had hurt her she couldn't wish hate on them, she could never do that even to her sister.

Then she saw head lights beckoning her, she watched them from her perch on the window ceil, the lights went dark she held her breath, they came back on then off then once again they turned on. That was their signal, she couldn't have Alfred walk up to the door and say 'Time to go grab your stuff!' and leave no they had discussed a signal to show that it was time to leave. Starfire took one last look around her room before she took off into the starless night toward the waiting limo.

"Hello Ms. Starfire," Starfire was greeted by a kind old man, when he smiled his eyes crinkled and you could see a twinkle of joy for what he does.

"Um Alfred I do not know if this is kind or not but I would like it if you would call me the name of Kori Anders I got it from my name on Tameran Koriand'r," Starfire said as she scooted into the back seat of the sleek black limo.

"As you wish Ms. Anders," Alfred said before he closed the door to the back seat of the limo and climbing into the front seat next to the driver, "Bruce has your room ready and everything," she heard the old man call out from the front.

"He cannot wait to meet you he feels you will be a great asset to the Wayne family." Family. That was what she thought she had found but here in Jump City but no that wasn't what she found, but when Alfred said she would be great for the Wayne family she couldn't help but smile she always wanted some one who cared for her. Her own father had given her into slavery, the titans treated her like dirt, and now she was starting over for the 3rd time in her life. She remembered the earthly saying '3rd times the charm' Robin was the one who taught her that he was the one who taught her English even if she still sucked at it.

"Bruce even got you a tutor he thought that you would like to improve your English," the grey old eyes looked at her in the review mirror.

"that would be most delightful friend," she said giving him a rare real smile. And with that the sleek black limo slinked off into the night without a sound.

**Um re-worked this chapter by slimming down the paragraph size it was annoying the hell outta me :D tehe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans… I girl can wish though :S**

**Chapter 2**

**4 weeks later:**

"**Dude! Whose turn is it to do the frickin dishes!" Hollered an agitated changeling, as he stared up at the ever growing tower of dirty dishes. No one had cleaned them for weeks on end, they all expected Starfire to do it. Just a week ago they had figured out that Starfire had left for good and wouldn't be returning, for some reason it left the boy wonder empty he felt that there wasn't something to smile about. Tillie was always trying to cuddle up to him and make him feel better by trash talking about how she was nothing to the team and how they were better of with out her and her dumb questions.**

"**its Starfire's turn," Raven called out in a monotone state of voice.**

"**Isn't it always Starfire's turn?" Robin asked glumly from were he sat in a humph on the couch. He didn't think it was worth doing anything if Starfire wasn't there it felt as if the burning flame inside him was snuffed out when he heard that Starfire wasn't coming back. He had felt strong feelings for her before Tillie came along, before her Starfire was the reason he got up the reason he fought the reason he breathed. But that all changed when Tillie came along she got Robin to forget about Starfire to think of her as nothing important that she wasn't good enough for him or the team he spent so much time with Tillie that he began to believe it and began to act cold toward her and he guessed Tillie had done the same with the rest of the team. Robin had thought he loved Starfire before Tillie, but that all changed he thought of her as nothing he thought of her as a maid as a Troq in her own tongue. As soon as Starfire was gone all the feelings that he had buried re-surfaced. He felt loss, pain, that his heart and soul no longer excited, he still had feelings for her, strong ones at that. He thought Tillie was the girl for him but now that Starfire was gone Tillie couldn't fill the hole she was just another girl, she was just apart of the team some one he didn't feel as strongly for as he did for the young alien princess that no one knew where she was.**

"**So? She was good at cleaning them, I say she was the best maid," Tillie's nasally voice brought him back to where he sat in the living room. What she said enraged the boy wonder.**

"**she wasn't a maid! She was part of this team as much as the next titan!" he hollered. Tillie flinched by the harshness in the masked mans voice, but she quickly composed her self.**

"**If she was then why did she stop going on missions? Why did she do all the cleaning? Why did you make her learn how to cook earth food? Why did every time you called her name it was always Troq?" Tillie couldn't help but allow her self to smirk. She didn't care if the alien was gone, with her gone it was easier to get what she wanted and what she wanted was Robin. But when Robin snapped at her she knew that he had feelings for her, so why not put him through hell by making him feel as guilty as possible, if Robin didn't love her, she was going to make him suffer for losing the one his heart truly yearned for.**

**Robin felt his eyes moisten, "You don't think I feel guilty?" he asked his voice just barely above a whisper. He was fighting the tears that were daring to fall from his eyes he was grateful that he had his mask on at the moment, "I think we all should feel guilty," Robin said harshly.**

"**Why should we feel guilty Robin?" Tillie argued, "She was the one who wanted to leave so we let her leave. I don't really care, I doubt any of you really care you. There's only room for 5 people on this team and Starfire just didn't cut it if you ask me that's why she left," Tillie stated this simply as if it wasn't that hard to comprehend.**

"**Maybe she wouldn't have felt the need to leave if you never came along," Cyborg shot at her, Tillie turned her ink black eyes on the android giving a glare that if it could kill he would be 6 feet under right at that moment.**

"**But I did, and we all know I am and always will be the better fighter compared to her," Tillie crossed her arms over her chest, she was losing the control she had when the princess was here, it was crumbling they were turning on her and she didn't like it one bit. **

"**No, her powers are controlled by emotion and her emotions got the better of her when you came along tearing her down," Raven fixed her lavender eyes on the bitch that sat across from her at the table.**

**Tillie matched Ravens glare, "Then maybe she should learn to keep control of her emotions," Tillie spat at raven.**

"**I can't believe I thought you were actually descent. I thought you weren't a bitch but turns out I was wrong," Raven said coolly taking a sip of her herbal tea never breaking her gaze.**

"**Well things are never as they seem. You could never find anyone to replace me," Tillie said. The intensity of all the anger guilt and pain in the room was at an all time high. **

**Raven couldn't believe she had been fooled that Tillie was actually someone who was like her, who understood her. Starfire was nothing like raven but she was always there for her if she needed it and right now Raven needed it she needed her best friend but she had driven her away with hostility. She felt guilty.**

**Cyborg was scanning for Starfire on his arm computer, but came up empty she must have ditched her uniform. He couldn't believe he had been fooled by Tillie, she as the one who convinced him that Starfire was just a liability and would some how screw the team over. Cyborg had driven her away with concern for everything else but her. He felt guilty.**

**Beast boy was still staring at the towering dishes not wanting to get in an argument that wouldn't bring Starfire back. He had been stupid to be fooled by Tillie, pretty much everything that had come out of her mouth beast boy took to heart he believed everything she said. She had told him that Starfire was to naïve to understand how to fight properly and she didn't deserve to be a titan. Beast boy was just as naïve for believing Tillie. He had driven her away with stupidity. He felt guilty.**

**Robin sat on the couch fighting the tears edging there way to the edge of his azure eyes. Tillie had fooled him to the most level headed of them all, Tillie had fooled him with her body she had gotten Robin to listen to everything she had to say just by swaying her hips and being all over him. He thought that what ever she said had to be true. He was no more naïve than Starfire or Beast boy, he had let something that he should never let distract him, distract him. He had driven Starfire away with hostility, concern for everything except her, his stupidity, and the false love he felt for a complete fake. He felt the most guilty of all.**

**Beast boy couldn't stand the silence anymore it always bugged him so he spoke the first thing that came to his mind, "So, uh whose going to do the dishes?" That got glares from everyone in the room and a slap on the back of the head from the dark empath. **

**Heyy everyone if I get 5 reviews on this chapter saying to keep going then I will so please review. This chapter is all about what the titans feel when they learn that Starfire has left. Dun Dun Dunn :]] so please hit the lonely little button it would apprieate it along with a very happy me!!! :]]**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans and if I did I wouldn't be stupid enough to take them off the air…. *grumbles* morons.

Chapter 3

4 years later:

Kori Anders has grown, not in height but in her personality, in looks she was not who she used to be she was an all new her and she not once ever thought of the life she left behind, the one she had now was better it was improved. She was still fighting crime except she didn't have a team behind her she was alone. She was the fierce Starlight, she used to be the dark knights side kick but after 2 years being under his wing he felt that she would be better fighting on her own. She occasionally worked with bat girl, and titans east because of how close they were to Gotham. She struck fear into the pit of every villains eyes, she was the most feared hero over the Batman himself, she was more of a success many thought.

She rarely fought with her powers, actually she never used them. Instead Bruce had taught her martial arts, and how to use weapons. She favored her whip, she wanted one ever since she fought Catwoman, she had thought it was an amazing weapon you could use it for many things actually that was the only thing that she used. She didn't fly anymore instead she had her own motor cycle just as sleek as Robin's but her's was sliver and black with her symbol on the side of it, a silver moon with a black star in the middle of it.

She had a new uniform too it was all spandex jump suit, it clung to every curve of her body it was long sleeved and it reached all the way to her ankles. A moon with a star in the middle was over her left breast, she wore knee high sliver stelto boots, she also wore a white mask that concealed her emerald eyes, her mask was close to the same as Zorro's it tied in the back, her auburn hair streamed loosely down her back like a cascading water fall of lava. She was rumored to be the most successful heron. She may have been success full in her secret life but in her day life, she was completely different she was the sweet bubbly number one fashion designer and number one fashion magazine owner.

She owned _Firry Fashion & Company. _She was also a successful model, she modeled her own clothes for her own magazine. She was the princess of Gotham. When she first moved to Gotham, everyone had thought she would be a total play girl but she was the complete opposite, she was a one man girl. The Gotham princess was dating a regular guy, he was far from rich he was your average guy with an average life. He was a reporter and when he was interviewing her for his newspaper they instantly hit it off, and they were soon glued to each others side every time you saw one of them you knew the other wasn't that far away.

They were deeply in love. His name was Erik Harden, he had messy sandy blonde hair, it always fell in front of his amazing grey eyes, they were like storm clouds they hide things that always made Kori get lost in them. His hair concealed all of his right eyes so only his left one would show, Kori thought it was cute, he was a good head taller than her, he had a perfect tan, along with a six pack and had nice biceps, not overly huge ones but they were noticeable. They were in love as in love as you can get with out puking from it all. Kori also had a new best friend Barbra Gordon or Batgirl when they worked together after dark to stop crime.

Kori loved her knew life she had not grown much maybe an inch but that was it, she highlighted her hair with blonde streaks and got it layered, she wore make-up, and tried to look her best. Most in Gotham thought of her as an angel, she would go out of her way just to help the helpless, she would give the homeless money and if she felt they really needed help she would give them a place to stay. They had so many rooms in the manor that she would lend them a room until they got a job and were able to stand on there feet. She was a true angel everyone loved her, no one could hate no matter how hard they tried.

Kori sent several swift punches at the red bag that hung in front of her, it began to sway back and forth with such force from her punches that its stuffing was starting to fall from it. Sweat beaded her forehead, her breath coming out in short, quick pants. She sent one more deadly kick at it, knocking it off the silver chain it hung on snapped and she sent it flying over and off to the cave wall not but several feet from her. Earlier that day she had received some terrible news about some guests she would rather not meet, or reunite with if you want to put it that way.

"Stupid bag," She muttered underneath her breath as she went to retrieve the battered punching bag.

"Please tell me we don't have to go and get a new one!" Whined a voice from behind her, a small smirk came to her face, "I mean come on its so boring!" Barbra cried from were she stood by the bench press chair weights in her fists.

"Oh come on Babs it wasn't that boring," Kori retorted.

"Oh yeah watching you swap spit with Erik is always the highlight of my day," Barbra rolled her teal eyes at her giggling friend.

"Its not my fault Roy had to go to steel for a while," Barbra frowned at the mention of her boyfriend. Roy Harper or better known as Speedy of the Titans East. They had been dating ever since Starlight, Batgirl, and the titans east had a little get together to capture the penguin and the Titans had called for their help and batgirl and Speedy had hit it off instantly and they both dated in hero and regular form. Kori thought it was cute. When ever Roy was in Gotham he was the prince of Gotham unless Richard Grayson was in town then Roy didn't have a shot in hell to be prince and that shot would be long gone by the end of today.

"He's coming back in," Barbra tilted her head up in the air to think about how many days he would be gone before he would return, "I think he's not coming back for at least a week," She tapped her index finger to her chin before a frown graced her lips.

Kori instantly caught what was making her best friend frown, "He isn't coming for the Masquerade ball on Friday." She didn't ask this she stated it as a fact. The ball was in two days and apparently Roy wasn't going to be able to make it because of a prier engagement, "I'm sure we could get you a date in 2 days," Kori said trying to comfort her friend.

Barbra shook her head her orange hair bouncing around her face, "No I want Roy, and if he isn't going then I'm going dateless." She stated firmly. Kori just shrugged before she grabbed the crimson sweat towel to her left that hung on a low rack, she dabbed at the sweat on her forehead before taking it away to look at her friend.

She sighed, "I guess we should go tell Bruce that we broke the punching bag," Kori walked over to were Barbra stood she had barely broken a sweat.

Barbra quirked an eyebrow, "We Kori? We broke the punching bag? I don't think so," Sarcasm thick in her voice. Kori grinned brightly at her friend, before she took off out of the bat layer and toward the Living room were Bruce had said he would be spending the entire day if he didn't find anything better to do.

"Well that's what I'm going to tell him!" Kori hollered over her shoulder, as she watched Barbra take off after her.

"Oh yeah!" Barbra hollered.

"Yeah!"

"Not if I beat you to him!" She hollered as Barbra began to pump her legs faster trying to keep up with her amazingly fit friend.

In the living room:

"Bruce! Bruce! Bru- AH!" Barbra screamed as she was tackled to the ground by a blur of red and orange, she looked up into the smiling face of her best friend as she pinned her to the ground, "Oh, your in for it now," She growled through clenched teeth. Kori tilted her head to the side if not understanding what she was talking about, she used to do this all the time when she had first arrived at Gotham.

They were oblivious to all the set of eyes on them, a pair of forest green, a pair of violet, a pair of amber eyes, a pair of beautiful sapphires, and a pair of inky black eyes, they all watched the girl wrestle on the ground with amusement filling Bruce's eyes. Both girls jumped into fighting stance, Kori looked like a cat ready to pounce with a sly look on her face as if she had already won, Barbra in her normal stance, right foot in front of left, knees bent and fists clenched in front of her, "Bring it Kori." Bruce knew that if he wanted everything in the living room to stay the way it was he would have to break up the fight.

"Girls please," Bruce's voice cut through the friendly tension between the best friends, "We have guests save it for later," He stood up as he saw the look of humor in Kori's eyes instantly disappear when she realized who was her audience. Her eyes were a burning flame, he was surprised they didn't turn the luminescent green they did when she was really angry, she never used her powers really only if it was necessary and right now it was far from necessary. Barbra must have seen the fire growing in the normally calm sweet Kori.

So she was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the people in the room, "Um, hey Richard," _Well that was dumb! _She scolded her self for even talking to him for what he did to Kori, or Starfire, or what ever!

"Hey babs!" He exclaimed, he wasn't looking at her though he's eyes were glued to on the beautiful girl who looked like she wanted to tear his head off, he thought she looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place it.

"So you're the infamous Richard Grayson? The playboy heart throb of every girl in Gotham right above Roy Harper?" She placed her hands on hips looking at him eyes consumed in rage. Where had he seen her from? Her long auburn hair with layers and blonde highlights, her stunning emerald eyes. He couldn't place it she seemed so familiar he swore that he had seen her before and her voice sounded just like someone else's that he knew it was bugging the crap out of the detective he was. Then he remembered that she had been talking directly to him.

"Yeah I'm Richard," He said dumbly, "Where did you hear I was playboy?" He asked her curiosity filling his voice.

A smirk made it's way to her lips, "When I first arrived here I heard much talk about you," She tilted her head to side like she used to do when she was titans just to see how he would react, he reacted by eyeing her coyly, "I heard you get around a lot, but I heard that since you have been on the Titans you were to busy for any girls, but I also heard you finally settled with um,"

Kori bit the her bottom lip not wanting to say Tillie's name, that girl had brought so much pain on her that it caused her pain just to look at the little whore, "Tillie is it not?" She couldn't help but go into her naïve little voice that the Titans always remembered and would never forget, well the little empath wouldn't. Richards eyes narrowed at the name of the hated team mate.

"I never settled with Tillie, I don't even like her," He was trying to keep the frustration out of his voice but failing miserably.

_Her aurora, _Rachel or Raven thought to her self _it feels so much like Starfire's, she looks so much like her but this girl is to much of a bitch to really be her… right?_

"Then why did you-" Kori had to cut her self off she couldn't give her self away, well not yet anyway. It would just fill her with more hatred and guilt for leaving but Barbra walked up and wrapped her arm around Kori's shoulders.

"Kori, they don't deserve your kindness him least of all," She whispered to her as comfort. She then turned to the others, "Hi I'm Barbra Gordon!" She said false cheeriness filling her voice no one noticed all except the boy wonder he knew when ever she was being fake, but he didn't have the strength to fight with her over if she was or not.

"Hey," They all said in unison, Richard to but his eyes were still glued on the angry young girl that he had caught the name of as Kori, she looked so familiar.

"Um Kori are you going to introduce your self?" Bruce asked from behind her. She narrowed her eyes and hissed at him.

"I think you just did battsie," She looked up at him and mouthed 'Sorry' before turning back at the new comers.

She sighed she already made a terrible first impression but oh well she looked back up at them her gaze had softened, "Sorry, I'm Kor-" Before she could even finish someone spoke up for her.

"Kori Anders!" Kori turned to see an ecstatic Tillie jumping up and down in the air from excitement.

Kori's eyes instantly hardened again, "Yes I presume you know of my work?" That's when she noticed that Tillie was wear one of her designs. A short mini skirt with a purple cardigan that hung low showing more cleavage than needed, its cuffs at the end of the shirt clung to her wrists making the rest of the sleeve look like a bubble, she had on knee high white boots with 3 in. heels. She looked like a high class hooker if you asked Kori.

"Yes! You are my favorite fashion designer ever! You are also my favorite magazine writer ever!" Kori couldn't help it if her face twisted in disgust at Tillie. Raven saw it and couldn't help but smile at Kori's reaction to the girl.

"Hi I'm Raven but when we're on vacation you can call me Rachel Roth if you want," Raven held her hand out to shake Kori's. After mild hesitation she took hold of the small empath's hand she looked like she wanted to wrap Rachel in a bone crushing hug, Rachel felt the same very urge to wrap her arms around this stranger.

"So you are the Empath of the team? The quiet dark one, the one who likes to isolate her self right? The demon?" Kori asked she gave her an wondering look. The urge to hug the girl instantly disappeared when Kori had asked Rachel if she was the demon of the team, but before Rachel could respond a boy with white hair and forest green eyes someone that Kori didn't recognize.

"She's not isolated when she's got me," The boy wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. He wore a big goofy grin with a fang that stook out when he pulled his lips back to show his teeth.

Kori looked at him quizzically, "I'm sorry who are you?" The boy's grin faltered just by a few seconds before it was replaced again,

"I thought there was only 6 of you," Kori couldn't help but smirk when she said that, the smile that anyone had on their faces was gone at the mention of the missing 6th of the team, "I thought there was only Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Tillie, and um what was the other girls name it was um I can't for the life of me remember, it think it was moonfire, Starnight, what was it," She pretended to have trouble remember her old name, the old her, the old life that she had so tried to bury but had just resurface right in front of her.

She watched as Richards eyes narrowed at how she was screwing up on purpose, "Her name was Starfire," He had growled at her through clenched teeth, she thought he was just angry because that Starfire had disappeared through the night. She lightly shrugged her shoulders to shake off the death glares that were coming her way.

"Ok," She said, "Then whose he? And where's the green skinned boy and the half robot," She said coolly. She wasn't making friends quickly and personally she didn't care what they thought of her, this was her home and they couldn't take that from her. A boy with caramel skin and dark brown eyes spoke up, his voice was deep but it was soft and flowed like silk making you want to listen to what he had to say.

"Well I'm Cyborg little lady," When he had called it brought a wave of emotion over her. He had called her that when she was on the team but it had been 4 years since someone had last called her that and she didn't know why it made her want to cry when he called her that.

She didn't know she missed that nickname so much that it would make her eyes fill with tears and apparently everyone saw how she was fighting tears, her clenched and unclenched her hands several times, she dug her newly manicured finger nails into her palms to force the tears away, "You ok? What'd I say?" Cyborg was frantic he didn't know what he had said to cause this girl he just met to almost cry.

"I-it is nothing," She tried to keep her voice from breaking but she couldn't help it, you could hear the tears that she was forcing from her eyes, "Do not fret, I-it was nothing you said," She said forcing a grin to her face but it came as more of a grimace. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure because you look far from ok little lady," That name why did it bring her to almost tears? She couldn't help but actually give a genuine smile at the android, she meant it to be fake but Cyborg always had a huge heart and that made it hard to always be pissed at him, "You can call me Victor if you want though that's my name on vaca," He said with a broad grin which soon turned to a surprised look. Kori just felt on impulse.

She wrapped her arms around her old friend squeezing the life out of him, she didn't want to let go of him he was always so nice why did he turn on her? She didn't know and right now she was glad to see the old Cyborg or Victor as he wanted to be called talk to her like he actually cared about her, "Um. Kori. Sorry but. I. C-can't. Breath," He gasped as he felt one of his lungs collapse.

"Oh I am sorry. I don't know what came over me, I-I have never given anyone a hug like that in a long, long time. I'm really sorry you just reminded me of someone I really held dear to my heart, but I don't talk to him any more," She said a slight blush crept to her cheeks. Bruce was surprised to see that Kori had actually hugged one of her old friends that she harbored so much hate and betrayal for.

Victor rubbed the back of his neck before responding, "Its ok, I'm used to them. Well I used to be used to them at least," He said a saddened look in his eyes as he thought about how Starfire almost broke his spine once.

Kori studied her friend, he had no robotic parts sticking out, she was confused on what was going on with him he was normally covered in metal, and had a glowing red eye but no he had two normal eyes staring at her, she was completely dumbfounded. Victor noticed the clueless look on the girls face and he couldn't help but chuckle, "Holo ring BB over there is wearing one to," Victor jabbed a caramel thumb over at the boy who still had his arm around the slim empath's waist.

"That would make since why he isn't green," She said a small smile came to her face as she thought about all of his terrible jokes, she never knew that Raven and him had feelings for each other, but then again she had been gone for 4 years so many things could have happened when she was gone.

"And you can call me Gar, I'm the best titan if you ask me. I mean every ones great but I'm the best!" Gar gave Kori a huge fanged grin that she had missed so much and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You wish grass stain," Cyborg said over his shoulder. Kori's grin grew even more as the competitive look fell over the their faces.

Kori turned to look at them as a whole, a dysfunctional whole, "I um guess that we should get ready for dinner," She said as politely as she could. Richard eyed her, his eyes traveled up and down her body making her feel even more self conscious of what she was wearing. A lime green t-shirt with teal cotton shorts and sweat dampened the shirt from the work out she was just doing before they had arrived.

"Yo, Kori I can' t stay I have to go meet up with Roy I'm meeting him over in steel for dinner sorry," Barbra said from were she stood beside her.

"Ok, well don't get to drunk like last time ok?" Kori said a smirk crossing her face. Barbra stook her tongue out at her and giggle, "You better go the trip to Steel is 3 hours," Kori said, Barbra nodded as she left hastily.

"Love yeah Kori, see you later tonight though," and with that she slipped out the door and into the world.

"I'm going to go get ready for dinner since this isn't appropriate attire," She said.

"I think you look fine just like that," Richard said, Kori whipped her head up to see Richards face, it was bright red.

_Shit! Did I just say that out loud! _He shouted at himself. He thought that the girl that stood before him was beautiful, she looked so much like someone from his past, her eyes were the same vibrant emerald eyes that he would always get lost in when he was alone with Starfire, she had the same beautiful hair that he would want to run his fingers through a shining auburn.

But this girls hair was layered and streaks of blonde throughout her hair, this girl that also stood in the same room as him had more of a little bit of a temper, and she didn't seem to really like him. Richard felt things for this girl that had died when the girl that he truly would ever love left, left him and his heart broken into bits and piece. But this girl, Kori she stirred those feelings again. He wasn't so sure about them and why he felt them at all but all he could do was stare at the beauty staring back at him with a slight red coloring in her face.

_Man is she beautiful, _he stated to himself.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped at him.

"Oh, um nothing its nothing," He said embarrassed for being caught looking at her.

"I'm going to go take a shower and I'll meet you guys down here in 4 hours for dinner." she gave a curt smile before disappearing into the hallway and toward her room.

"Dude! She's a bitch!" Gar shouted.

"Shut up," Rachel hissed at him, she slapped him on the back of the head for shouting, "She isn't that far down the hallway you moron!" She glared at him. He shrunk away from her at her killing glare.

"I think she's amazing," Tillie stated firmly.

"Well, she's a bitch so yeah you two would be perfect friends," Rachel said in a monotone voice. Tillie's gaze shifted to the floor in disgust at the empath.

"She's not a bitch really, she's the Angel of Gotham if you walk up to anyone on the street," Everyone couldn't help but jump they had forgotten that Bruce was still in the room. He couldn't help but chuckle at how he had surprised them.

"What do you mean the Angel of Gotham? She judged us as soon as she saw us," Richard said.

"She's had a lot happen to her in the past several years," Bruce said, he looked accusingly at each on of them, "She has the biggest heart out of everyone I know and something about today something about what has happened to her not but 3 or 4 years ago, today has brought back those horrible feelings that had brought her here to Gotham."

"What happened to her?" Gar asked like the normal curious person he is.

Bruce leaned against a wall and sighed a deep sigh, "I think you guys should go get ready for dinner," Bruce turned his back on them and walked out of the room without saying another word. He left them with those words as he walked to his room to think about his choice in inviting the titans for a vacation in his mansion.

Everyone stared accusingly at Gar, "What! What I say!" He whined.

**What yeah think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Amazingly Awesome is more like it lol! Fine what ever its up to you so please review I need 5 reviews before I continue lol I love you all and I hope you hit that lonely green button it needs a friend and don't be selfish, :]] just review so I can stop begging. Um also re-did this chapter because of paragraph length lol I have very long paragraphs if you ask me haha**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own Tillie she's from my imagination… and no it's a very big imagination lol please read and again I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

Chapter 4

She sat on top the mansion staring out at the setting sun. The reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows swirled together to paint a beautiful picture. She had not watched the sun set in years, she felt that if she needed to move onto the future you must let go of all of your past and completely move on.

That seemed impossible for Kori, she had just forgotten about her past and just a short few years later it comes back to haunt her. Robin or Richard is back, she can't stand it she can't help but get lost when she looks into his eyes she couldn't help but feel how she used to feel when she used to be a titan. She buried those feelings, but just seeing him, he was digging those feelings up and she hated him for it.

She lifted her head to stare at the sky, "Why do you torcher me?" She asked, she didn't expect a response but she got one.

"You know most sane people don't talk to the sky," Kori felt her heart stutter just at the sound of his deep seductive voice.

"Well I'm not most sane people," She shot back at him. She could hear him chuckle and it made her heart melt just to hear it, she could hear him walk across the roof and she heard him sit next to her, "What do you want?" She asked him.

"You don't like me do you," Richard asked her. She looked at him he had the most beautiful eyes she always wanted to reach up and take his mask off and just get lost in them but that all changed when Tillie came into the picture.

"Now why would you say that?" She asked him. She felt deep down the urge to have him wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him, she wanted to feel his firm body against her. She hated him for making him want that, she had to keep remaindering her self she had a boy friend and Richard wasn't him.

"Because when you first saw me I mean us you acted like a-"

"Bitch," Kori finished for him. She looked back up at the sky it hurt so much that she had heard Beast boy or Gar call her a bitch it stung just as much as when Richard had called her a Troq.

"Um yeah," She still wouldn't look at him, she didn't want to.

"Why are you up here?" She asked him. He flinched at the harshness in her voice.

"I thought you could use some company," She knew he was lying. So she asked again.

"Why are you up here," She still wouldn't meet his gaze she seemed to be off thinking about something and he want so badly to look into her eyes.

He decided if he really wanted to make friends with this goddess he might as well tell the truth, "I used to love to watch the sunset but…" He trailed off. He didn't want this girl to hear how he was choking on unfallen tears. He loved to watch the sunset with Starfire but when she left he found that the sunset had lost all beauty.

But being here in Gotham and seeing this girl, this woman he felt the need to watch the sun and when he had come up here he was surprised to see her there sitting watching the sun her knees pulled up to her chin as her head rested on them.

"But?" She was looking at him now and he couldn't help but fall in love with her eyes they reminded him so much of Starfire that he almost thought she was her, so little that he knew.

"But it just lost its beauty so long ago," He sighed and it was his turn to look away and stare out at the setting sun he missed her so much that it felt like she had taken his heart with her when she had left, he felt so guilty that he couldn't sleep most nights. He felt like he was going to cry.

"I know what you mean," he heard her voice but it was like a whisper that he had to strain to hear it.

"You do?" He asked looking at her.

"yeah I used to love to watch the sunset and sunrise, it was one of my favorite things in life besides my friends," She gave a rueful smile and a disgusted chuckle.

"What happened?" He asked her, he didn't know why but he felt concern, and a little guilt for her.

"They turned on me," She laughed darkly before she continued, "Someone knew walked into our lives and they chose her over me. The guy I loved h-he was the one that caused me to leave, the one who was closest to my heart ripped it in two!" She let the anger fill her voice. Richard knew how it felt for the one you love to rip your heart apart,

"I caught him making out with the new girl that was actually the final straw I left not but a day or two after that, I never told them were I went or if I was ever coming back." She looked at Richard something in her eyes that he couldn't quit place, felt like his soul was breaking right there.

"I know how you feel about that," Richard said.

Her eyes were consumed in anger, "How would you know what it feels like?" She hissed at him.

"Because the girl I love left me, she left without a good bye, she ripped my heart out," He hollered at her for accusing him of not knowing what he felt.

"Because you're the one who broke a girls heart, you treated her like dirt you drove her away! You, you killed the spirit of a sweet innocent girl, you crushed her soul!" She screamed at him.

"How would you know what goes on in the tower!" He shouted at her. A tear slid down her face as she looked at him her eyes begging him to stop to stop and look at her to recognize her, he didn't.

She looked away to hide the tears, "Never mind, its nothing ok?" She said before she stood and swiftly walked to the door that lead back into the mansion. Richard watched her, her every move how she carried herself. He didn't mean to make her cry but his anger boiled over at hearing how he had killed Starfire how he had killed who she was and what she was to become, how he was the main reason she left. How did Kori know though?

That was the million dollar question. She looked back over her shoulder at him, "I think you should come to dinner to Richard," He saw the tear stained cheeks of her face, he wanted to wipe that away to comfort her but he knew it wasn't his place to do that so he just followed silently behind her down into the mansion.

In the dining room.

"Where have you been young lady?" Bruce asked playfully as he watched Kori walk into the dining room, what he didn't see was how she was wiping away tears.

"I-I was on the roof," She looked at and that's when he saw the broken heart of a girl he had just taken under his wing just a short 4 years ago. The broken heart of a girl he thought of as his daughter, he wanted to protect her he felt it was his need. He felt that no boy was worthy enough to fill the whole in her heart that his adoptive son had caused. He didn't think that Erik was worthy enough of it either.

"Are you ok Kori?" He asked her.

"I am," she said before she took her seat at the table. Rachel and Gar were sitting next to each other across the table from Kori. Victor sat to the left of Kori and to her right was Bruce. At the end of the mahogany table was Tillie and the only seat left was for Richard who had just walked into the dining room.

"Now where have you been?" Bruce asked he didn't use a playful tone when he talked to Richard, his tone was more of a scolding one.

"Does it really matter where I was? I'm here now aren't I?" Richard snapped at Bruce. Richard wasn't to much happier when he saw that he had to sit next to Tillie.

"Dinner is ready," Alfred called from where he stood holding the food. He quickly placed the food in front of everyone.

"Alfred why are do I have oatmeal in front of me?" Richard asked the old man.

"I thought you would like breakfast for dinner master Richard, mistress Kori asked for it a week ago and I thought to day would be grand to serve," He gave Richard a smile before returning to the kitchen.

"I hope he made tofu eggs for me," Gar called out from where he was poking his eggs.

"That is the only type of eggs I eat," Kori said to him.

"Ok good I'm a vegetarian, um is there any like salsa or something like that I can put on my tofu eggs?" Gar asked.

"Um yeah. How can you have salsa on your eggs?" Kori asked him in disgust.

"What do use on your eggs?" Gar asked her.

"Mustard," Kori stated simply.

"Mustard?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, no!" he reassured, "I just never met anyone who put mustard on their eggs," He said.

"Yes you have," Richard said.

"Well not anymore I don't, geez," Gar rolled his forest green eyes and looked out the window, "Hey dudes what's that?" He asked as he pointed out the window.

"What?" Kori lifted her eyes to see the Star signal shining brightly, "Bruce," She said looking at him. He gave her a knowing nod, "Um please excuse me I will be back," She said hastily running from the room.

"Um were is she going she didn't even eat her dinner," Victor said from were he was looking at Kori's untouched eggs and toast.

"She has some business to take care of," Bruce said casually.

"Does it have anything to do with that shining sign out there?" Rachel pointed a grey finger at the shining moon with a small star in it.

"Just a little," Bruce said before he took a bite of his lucky charms.

"A little what does that thing mean?" Victor asked.

"Well you know I'm batman correct?" He asked the group of young adults.

"Well DUH!" Gar shouted mouth full of eggs.

"You know how I have the bat signal?" They all nodded, "Well that's the star signal," They all gave him a confused look.

"Star signal?" Gar asked.

"Yes it seems that just 4 years ago a new super hero appeared," Bruce explained.

"And that would be Kori?" Richard stated this.

"Why yes, she is the famous Starlight. She strikes fear into the pit of every villains eyes, even the joker. I say she is much better than my self," Bruce chuckled.

"Don't you think we should go help her?" Richard pressed.

Bruce's eyes lost all humor, "No," he stated firmly, "She doesn't work well with others none at all. She may have help from time to time, like batgirl and the titans east and sometimes me my self but she can't work with a group of people like you," He looked at them his eyes gave nothing away but Richard knew that look he knew that Bruce was keeping something huge from them.

"If she works with titans east, then why won't she work with us?" Richard interrogated.

"I just think its best if she doesn't work with you guys, your on vacation you shouldn't be fighting-" Bruce was about to continue when starlight's head popped into the dining room. Her uniform clung to her beautifully, her auburn hair fell like a water fall over her shoulders, her eyes concealed by a silver mask, and her body neck to toe spandex uniform shone brightly, and her silver stelto boots clacked.

"its him," was all she said before she dashed to her motor cycle and disappeared into the night.

"Huh," Bruce rubbed his temples.

"Whose him?" Rachel asked.

"Abyss," was all he responded his face was full of repulsed anger.

"Who is he?" Richard asked.

"Um he would be Gotham's Red X if you want to put it that way," Bruce said causally. Richard was soon filled with anger he hated the low life Red X, " He has to be the only criminal that she hasn't caught yet, he knows all of her moves he once almost made her blow his head off," He's eyes grew big at what he had just said, he might have blown Kori's cover.

"So? I tried that with X but he just dodged it," Richard said shrugging his shoulders.

"There's a masquerade on Friday," Bruce decided to change the subject completely, and pretty much everyone noticed except Tillie.

"OO! That sounds FabTATSIC!" She screeched.

"Um yes," Bruce said uncomfortably, "And you all are invited to go."

"Bruce come on you know I hate social events," Richard whined

"Its not for you, and Kori was the one invited and I convinced her to take you guys as her guests," Bruce said agitated.

"What so no one remembers me here?" Richard asked.

"Well you quickly faded when Kori came here, so just a tid bit," He smirked at the boy wonder.

"Fine we'll go, but we don't have any formal clothes," Richard stated.

"Kori and Erik went and bought you guys your clothes already, even though I sent Barbra after them when it took them 8 hours," he couldn't help but laugh at the pictures that Barbra had sent him when she found them.

"What's so funny?" Victor asked the hallowing with laughter Bruce Wayne.

"Nothing, its nothing, just what happened when Barbra found the two." Richard didn't like this Erik guy.

"What happened?" Rachel asked in her monotone of a voice.

"Well she caught them making out in the changing room at her own store Firry Fashion and Company, they went ballistic on her I laughed so hard. I'm sorry it was just really funny," he said.

"So where are our clothes?" Tillie asked.

"They are in storage right now and you can have them tomorrow before we leave for the party-" Bruce was cut short.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's head popped into room.

"Yes Alfred," He asked turning in his chair to look at the grey haired man.

"Young Starlight requests your presents in the fight she is having minor troubles," Alfred then turned on his heels and hastily left the room

"Well, excuse me titans I shall see you later," and Bruce disappeared into the darkened hall and to the Bat layer.

"So Rae, you wanna be my date?" Gar waggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"Do I have any other choice?" She said a small smile on her lips.

"Hey whose going to take me!" Whined Tillie.

"Hopefully no one," Richard said to her.

"Your just jealous because you can't have me," she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Ok sure that's the reason," Richard rolled his eyes.

"She seems so familiar." Vic said

"yeah its Tillie," Gar said

"No not her Kori."

"Her aurora is the exact same as Starfire's," at the mention of Starfire's name Richard felt his heart clench.

"Kori can't be Starfire. Starfire is gone and Kori's here so Kori can't be Starfire," Garfield said.

Rachel slapped Gar on the back of the head, "Moron, Starfire could have come here and gave up the name Starfire for the name Kori. I mean think about it, her name is Kori Anders." She said looking at each and every titan at the table.

"And Starfire's name on Tameran is Koriand'r," Victor said.

"Yeah, so she could have just taken the Kori part as her first name and the And'r part as her last name and added an S to it," Rachel was on a roll.

"But Starfire would never do anything to change her appearance," Richard said.

"Why would she not want to Richard think about it," Rachel said. He did, it made sense. If she changed her look her name and everything then they would never be able to find her.

"That must be the reason she keeps acting so cold toward us," Garfield said, "I take back calling her a bitch," He said

"We found her," Richard said. His voice was a whisper they could barely hear what her said. A tear slipped down his face, he had found his star, the one that would always make him melt just by her touch. She was the one that held his heart in her small hands.

"Yeah I guess we did, but I'm not sure," Rachel said, "We have to get her to die her hair back and get extensions because if we do I know I will be able to know for sure."

"We could go snooping in her room," Gar suggested.

"Do you really think that's a good idea man?" Victor asked.

"it would help," Rachel said.

"I don't know," Victor said.

"Oh come on!" Gar wailed, "Don't you want to find Starfire? I mean just think about it. All the things are right there Starfire left 4 years ago, and Kori suddenly pops up in Gotham just 4 years ago. This chick looks exactly like her!" Gar was getting impatient.

"Fine, just to shut you up," Richard said, he was full of hope that this girl, Kori was actually Starfire.

"YES!" Garfield cried before he took off.

**What yeah think? I like having beast boy always have the last word, I just think it suit's the story that he has the last word. So I'm not to happy with this chapter but I don't really feel like re typing it so you know what to do. Review my peeps! I needs 5 reviews before I even think about uploading another chapter. The next chapter is all about how they find out about star and I might have some of the masquerade in it. Lol thanks my pimps haha I promise never to say that again :D lol BYE!…. For now Oh yeah re-did this one too :D haha I am really bored so I'm just checking through some of my chapters, um I don't think ill re-do my spelling errors because I'm not that bored :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Um yeah i don't own the Teen titans, but i'm going to ask santa for it the rights to them on christmas lol :D haaha i'm so joking.... or am i???**

Chapter 5

"Dude look at her room its HUGE!" Gar hollered.

Kori's room was huge, it was a lavender color maybe a shade darker than Raven's hair. She had a circular bed right in the middle, the sheets of the bed were a deep endless silky dark plum color. She had a black goose down pillow, her head looked slept in. A white dresser stood out, it had an oval mirror on top of it, several pictures were taped to the mirror. Some were of Barbra and her making funny faces and laughing, others were of Kori and some boy with sandy blonde hair and pale grey eyes hugging and kissing each other they looked oblivious to the world. A small light with a lilac shade over it was on, it was on a bed side table. The table had a cotton cloth hung over it, the table was cluttered with things.

"so what are we looking for again?" Tillie asked.

"You know you don't have to be here," Victor said.

"Then I'm out, peace," Tillie turned and sauntered out of the room.

"Ok so lets get to it!" Gar jumped on Kori's bed and started going through everything he could get his hands on.

They searched for about 10 minutes until someone found something.

Richard was looking through the clutter on Kori's night stand, something caught his eye. It was a small picture the edge of it was sticking out from behind a book. He slowly pulled it out of the book and looked at it. It was a picture of him in full uniform, he had his hair spiked up on top of his head and his mask concealed his sapphire eyes. A red head was to his right, she had her head resting on his shoulder and he had his head resting on top of hers. They were watching the sun rise together, a smile was on her face and a huge lop sided grin was on hers. He remembered that day, that was the first time that Starfire had ever done that to him and he remembered loving every moment she laid on top of him. A small smile crept to his face as he looked at the small picture, he felt a tears start to fall down his face. He had found her, this was girl Kori Anders was his Star, Starfire.

"Dude? You find something?" He looked up to the a concerned looking Garfield.

"I think we found her," He said. He showed them the picture.

"Man I remember that day we made fun of you so bad!" Garfield and Victor high fived each other.

"And I think this is more proof that we found Starfire," Everyone looked up to see Raven holding Starfire's old uniform. Tears were forming Raven's eyes as well as everyone else's, "I can't believe we found her," Raven said to them.

"What are you doing?" Everyone jumped at the sound of someone's voice. They all looked up to see an enraged Barbra Gordon, "Again what are you doing?" She tried to keep her voice under control but everyone could hear how strained her voice was.

"Nothing," Gar piped up.

Barbra quirked an eyebrow at him, "Nothing? Yeah it looks like nothing. Most people go through someone else's room looking at her stuff and invading there privacy everyday that sure sounds like a whole lot of nothing to me," She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them all, hatred toward every single one of them.

"Ok, well maybe its something then," Garfield shrank away from the killing gaze of Barbra.

"I advices you to get out of her room and forget everything you just saw and act like you know nothing," She hissed at them all.

"Barbra we have the right to know," Richard stepped toward her.

"You have the right to know?" she couldn't help but laugh at that, "You Richard? HA! That's rich! If she wanted you to know she would have told you, if she wanted any of you to know she would have told you! None of you have the right to know!" she screamed at them.

"We're her best friends Barbra," Richard said calmly.

Barbra was far from calm, "No your not. Best friends don't ignore you, don't drive you away. And the don't even say I love her Richard because if you EVER loved her you wouldn't have let her find you making out with that-that SKANK!" Barbra hollered at him. She took several deep breaths, "You don't deserve to know," She said to him all anger gone only replaced by an empty feeling.

"I know, don't you think I've suffered from what I did? Don't you think we suffered from what we did?" Richard said/

"No I don't think you suffered enough," She said her voice was deadly calm it was some what scary, "When you watch your best friend cry her self to sleep for 2 years straight. When you watch her scream why? What did I do? Watch her try and end it, watch her slowly bounce back, and watch her fall apart again every time she sees the Titans west in the news paper. She's suffered more than you can imagine. You haven't suffered enough," she growled.

_She wanted to end her life?_ he thought to him self. He pushed her to the edge? Guilt washed over him guilt and pain.

"I-I had no idea," He said softly.

"Of course you don't," Barbra said in a low voice, "But now you do," she turned her back on them.

"Barbra," Richard grabbed her shoulder.

"I won't tell her you know, because if I didn't she would kill me," those were the last words that she said before she shrugged off Richards and walked away.

"I had know no idea," was all he said before he sank to his knees from all the agony that was going on inside of him. He wanted to hold her close to him and tell her how sorry he was, he wanted to kiss her and beg for her forgiveness, but he could never do that.

"Are you going to be ok?" He felt a strong hand come down on his shoulder and looked up to see Victor with a tear sliding down his face.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I need to think," was all he said before he stood back up and slinked back to his room.

Next Day:

"Ok so here are your guys out fits for the party and here are your masks," Kori said as she handed each titan there outfit for the masquerade, "I'm going to go get ready see you guys later I guess," Was all she said.

_I love you, _those words whispered through his head.

3 hours later:

_Ding Dong, _the door bell rang out through the mansion. All the boys were sitting in the living room they were all ready dressed and waiting on the girls.

"So I'm the only one with a date?" Garfield asked with smirk.

"No Tillie forced me into asking her," Victor groaned at the thought.

"Ha so Richard is the only one without a date," Garfield snickered. He was wearing a deep grass green silk button down shirt with a lime green tie, a black pin striped jacket he had hung over his shoulders, he also wore black dress pants the same as the other two boys along with black dress shoes. His hair looked like he had walked through a wind tunnel, but he did look pretty cute.

Victor wore a dark navy blue silk shirt with a light blue tie, he had on a white jacket the same as Garfield except he was wearing his, he had on white dress pants and white dress shoes, since he had no hair he didn't bother with it. The suit made Victor look sophisticated. All in all he looked pretty good.

Richard had on a crimson silk button down shirt with the same crimson tie he wore a ink black jacket and dress pants and shoes. He hadn't gelled his hair so it hung loosely in front of his eyes they almost concealed his azure eyes. All in all he looked pretty hot if you asked anyone who saw him on sight.

Rachel was the first to decent the steps into the commons area. Garfield's mouth instantly fell open. Rachel looked stunning, she had on a ball gown it reached to floor in a sweeping motion, the sleeves were cut short and let the dress fell over her beautifully, it was a V-neck and didn't show much cleavage. It was a dark violet, it clung tightly to her abdomen but when it reached her waist it fell in waves around her legs, she had on a deep plum colored scarf around her neck and her hair was in a messy bun that sat atop her head strands of purple fell around her face. She had on an ebony mask that had a small beak to it, the mask looked like a raven's faces.

"What?" She looked at the dumbfounded look on her boyfriends face.

"You look good babe," Was all he said before he kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him and laid his forehead against her's and smiled.

"thanks," She breathed.

Tillie was the next to descend the stairs, her hair was straightened and fell over her shoulders, she wore a cream colored dress, it was strapless and cut off right above her knees. The dress clung to her abdomen just like it clung to Rachel's, but Tillie's dress never ones loosened its self it looked like a second skin from how tight it was on her. She had on white stelto high heels and her toes were painted a very pale pink. She had on a cream eye mask.

"How do I look?" she asked victor.

"Fine I guess," Was all he said with out giving her a second glance.

"What ever," After she said that everything grew silent.

Kori was the next to descend the stairs. Her hair was died back to its original color and it was curled and framed her face beautifully she had it pulled back into loose low pony tail that had many strands falling from it. She had on a canary yellow dress, it to was strapless and clung to her abdomen but instead of being tight all the way down to her hips it flared out, it barely reached her knees. It contradicted wondrously with her skin tone. She had on a golden choker that into looking like a bow tie. She had on strapless gold high heels her toes were also painted a beautiful canary yellow.

Richard couldn't breath at how beautiful she was. She was heart stopping, breath taking, beautiful and he couldn't stop staring. This was his star, the girl he will never stop loving no matter how much he would try, he would never stop loving this girl.

"Ok so you guys look great," She said to them, she tried to look at them as a whole but couldn't she kept staring at Richard. She want so badly for him to take her in his arms, she wanted for him to kiss her, but she couldn't she belonged to another and Richard would just hurt her again.

"I saw that you don't have an escort," Richard said he was going to ask her if she would be his date and everyone knew it.

"Oh but I do he should be here any second-" The door bell rang out again, "Why hasn't anyone answered the door?" Kori muttered as she walked hastily to the oak doors, she opened them to be met by a pair of lips meeting her's. Richard stood and watched as a boy he didn't even know leaned in and kissed his girl right on the lips! He clenched his fist ready to punch the living hell out of this guys until he remembered Kori wasn't his she never was.

The boy finally pulled away and was breathing heavily staring deeply into Kori's eyes, "You look gorgeous," Was all he said before he planted another kiss on her lips this one was rougher and full of hunger and possession. Kori had to wriggle from his tight grasp.

"You look very nice," She said to him, she gave him a playful wink that he knew well, "Come on I would like to introduce you to Bruce's guests," Richard and everyone felt the stink in it. She didn't say her guests, she didn't say her friends all she said was Bruce's guests, and they all knew she wanted it to, "Everyone this is my boyfriend of 3 years Erik Harden," Erik grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him glaring at Richard who was glaring at Erik.

"He's cute," Tillie purred at him, which in turn he looked at her something in his eyes that you couldn't read made Richard hate the guy even more. Erik was probably the best looking guy out of them all, he was about as tall as victor, and his suit fit him well. He wore a black silk under shirt with a black tie, he had on a black jacket and black dress pants and shoes. His sandy blonde hair hung over his right eye hiding it from everyone's view you could only see his pale grey eye. He had on a forever smirk.

"Thanks," his voice was deep and rugged very sexy voice, he flashed her a perfectly white teethed smile. Tillie couldn't help it she began to giggle uncontrollably a slight blush coming to her face. Kori could feel her self get jealous, she lost one guy to the slut she wasn't going to lose this one to her, she pressed her body closer to Erik looking at him and gave him a sensual smile that he liked a little to much, "Hey babe," Kori cocked her head to the side, "Where's your mask?" He asked her.

"Oh silly me!" She playfully slapped her forehead, "I left it in my room," She gave him a peck on the cheek before she took off to go and get her mask for the ball.

"So," Erik looked at his feet and swayed back and forth on his feet awkwardly, "Its nice to meet you guys," He said flashing them another bright white smile, "How long have you guys known Kori or is it Bruce?" He asked them.

"Bruce was the one who invited us but we've known Kori for a while before she came to Gotham," Richard said narrowing his eyes at the perfect looking man standing in front of him, he really hated this guy.

"Oh, I've known Kori for about 4 years. We were best friends for a year and then well yeah I finally got up the nerve to ask her out. And throughout that entire time I don't remember once her talking about her old life," Erik said earning frowns from every titan except Tillie who was drooling by how hot Erik was.

"You sure?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I remember she once talked about how some of her old friends turned on her, and some guy she loved broke her heart, I really wasn't paying attention at the time," He shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't really matter.

"She was in love with a guy?" Richard asked, he remembered having a conversation with Kori about why she was in Gotham, but at first he didn't think much about it and now he knew he was the boy that had broke her heart.

"Yeah," Erik narrowed his eyes into it was a menacing death glare, "Do you know him?" He asked.

"Um," Richard didn't really know how to respond to that but he didn't really have any time to anyway because he heard the rushed steps of Kori running down the stairs.

"EEP!" She tripped as she ran down the stairs, she still wasn't coordinated with heels but she wore them all the time. She braced her self for the hard marble flood that awaited her, but the impact never came instead she was wrapped in a pair of strong solid muscular arms. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes but when she opened them she thought she would be met by the smirking cocky face of Erik but instead she was looking at the concerned worried face of Richard Grayson. She forgot what it was like to be held by him, she forgot how she a perfect mold to his body how his body's heat warmed her to her very soul.

"You ok?" he asked her breaking the silence that had befallen them.

She hastily gathered her self from his arms and brushed off the imaginary dust that had gotten on her dress, "Um yeah thanks I guess," she said. She couldn't tell but she saw something in his eyes something that made her heart yearn for him like it used to when she was Starfire. She forgot that she had been standing there and staring at Richard until.

"Um, Kori?" She snapped her head to look up at Erik who had an irritated look on his face, "We need to go, Barbra is waiting on us," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her roughly after him.

"Slow down Erik its not like we've ever been on time," He turned to look at her, a flame in his eyes that she rarely ever saw and it scared her. She quickened her pace to keep up with him, until someone stopped her from moving by grabbing her wrist firmly. She twisted around to see Richard staring at her holding her hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, not once letting his grasp loosen.

"To the party," She breath. His grasp was firm and tight, but it was soft and loose enough for her to wriggle free from but she didn't once struggle she just let him hold her hand or wrist… whatever.

"I thought I, I mean we were going with you," He said is voice was just a tid bit confused.

"Oh, I'm meeting you guys up there. Me, Erik and Babs are going right now and you guys are coming up later with Bruce," She said giving him a smile way beyond fake. Erik jerked her arm a little to hard making her wince in pain but she down played how much it hurt her.

"Kori come on Barbra is waiting," he said.

"Ok, I'm coming," She huffed. She quickly placed the mask over her eyes, it was a gleaming shining gold, it fit her face beautifully. It was an eye mask but the eye holes were cut out so you could see the shining pools of emeralds that are her eyes. She gave everyone a faint smile as she let Erik drag her out of the mansion and into the limo, the same limo that had first brought her to Gotham.

"I don't like him," Richard growled through clenched teeth.

"You don't like anyone who likes Starfire," Rachel said as she re positioned her mask, "Hey, were is your guys masks?" She asked them looking bored and tired at the same time.

"FOUND THEM!" Everyone turned to see Garfield holding a dark green mask that tied around his eyes, just like Kori's mask when she was Starlight. Victors was a metallic silver, and concealed his entire face. And last but not least Richards, his mask was a dark crimson color, it fit perfectly over his eyes and matched with his outfit profoundly. It made him look mysterious and all the more alluring.

"The limo is waiting out side for you *Cough* guys *Cough* Crap," Bruce walked down the stairs slowly and stiffly.

"You ok?" Richard asked.

"Yes I am just a little sick," Bruce went into a coughing fit.

"Do you think we should stay and help you?" Victor asked.

"No, no go have fun," Bruce said giving them a weak smile. Victor was about to protest when all of a sudden he and everyone else was being drug out the mansion.

"LISTEN TO THE MAN DUDE! ITS PARTY TIME!" Garfield grunted.

**Haha again BB got the last words haha I love him!** **Muahaha. So u like?? Because I sure as hell do! Ok you guys should know the drill by now REVIEW!!! Or I shall eat you!!!! RAWR!!!! No I'm jus joking… not about the reviewing part about the eating you part but who knows…. Lol ok so I need 5 reviews before I upload the next chappie thnk you all my readers you are AMAZING!!!! Muahahahahaha, ok so just review so I will shut up :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6

Kori swayed back in forth her head pressed up against Erik's firm chest, Erik had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her closer to him. Erik laid his head on top of her's. Kori didn't feel that comfortable this close to him even though she was always this close to him. She didn't fit him as perfectly as she had fit into the curves of Richard's body. She loved his smell, it was a rugged smell that reminded you of the out doors.

_You need not to think of him Kori! _She yelled at her self, _You are in the arms of a man you know will never hurt you, _She shrugged off all thoughts of Richard. She closed her eyes and leaned into Erik, they swayed back and forth. They stayed that way for a while her in his arms this unchanging as they swayed back and forth to the music that was playing, Hymm to the sea ((It from the Titanic!!)). She loved this song, it had to be her favorite instrumental song since she came to Gotham. All of a sudden she felt Erik stop and his body become stiff.

"Looks like your friends finally got here," He said to her. She couldn't help but hear a bit of anger in his voice. She looked over at her old friends, ok since they had come she had warmed up to them even if she didn't want to admit it she really did miss them and was really glad to see them again. She saw Richard, he looked amazing in her perspective, he looked really good that night, probably the best looking guy there if you asked her. He had grown over the several years they had been apart, he was an inch or so taller than her, his hair was longer and shaggier, and he seemed to carry his self differently. He didn't carry himself as the confiendent leader, more like a reserved shy guy who doesn't feel as if he belongs where he is. Their eyes met and he held her gaze, it was full of something she never felt from him before, something that she never thought she would feel for him again. She felt a deep burning passion for him that ran soul deep. The hole in her heart yearned for Richard for him to come and hold her, to dance with her, to-

"OH MY GOD KORI!" Kori tore her eyes from Richards, to look up at the smiling face of her best friend, "Look who showed UP!" She screeched. Kori shifted her gaze to see a boy around the same age as her with his arm around Barbra. He had lanky red hair that fell in front of his pale green eyes, a huge cocky smile was plastered on his face. He was wearing a char coal grey suit with a purple silk button down shirt underneath along with black dress shoes. Kori's face broke into a grin, she unwrapped her self from Erik's arms and gave Roy Harper a giant hug.

"I thought you weren't coming?" she said to him.

"Well. I. wasn't. But. I could. Never. Hurt. Barbra," he gasped in between each word as he gasped for breath.

"His is a catch Barbra," Erik said as he chuckled at the smiling couple.

"Yeah I know he is," She laughed before she kissed him and pulled him swiftly to the dance floor, they soon fell into perfect step with each other.

"Their so cute," Kori mused to her self.

Erik roughly pulled her to him, "Do you think this place as any rooms that are more… private?" he asked her, a sly gleam came to his face.

"I don't think we should Erik, I'm not ready," She said to him, as she began to walk away toward the bath room. Richard was still watching them intently, "I have to go to the bathroom," She said to him. He grabbed her arm it was rough and it hurt her when he clenched his fist around her slim but muscular bicep.

"We've been together for 3 years and you've not once been ready," His face was inches from her's, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Erik let me go your hurting me," She begged him, she pried her arm free from his grasp.

"Kori," his voice was low and raspy, it was harsh and thick with rage.

"Erik can we talk about this later?" She said to him before she slipped into the bathroom with out another word. She quickly relieved her self. She was washing her hands when she heard the door to the little bathroom opened and then closed. It was only a one person bathroom but you had to walk down a short hall way before you truly came to the bathroom its self, "Um sorry but the bathroom is occupied, but I'm almost done," She said to the person who had entered. She didn't look up to see who the person was or if they had left, she was just finishing washing her hands when all of a sudden she was roughly shoved up against a wall, her hands her held above her head. She struggled to get free, but couldn't. She look up to see a disoriented angry face of Erik. She gasped when she saw it was him who had her pressed up against the tiled wall of the bathroom, "Erik-" She was cut off by him hoarsely placing his lips over her own. The kisses that he normally gave her were full of love and passion but this one was different, it was hungry and desperate. She tried to get him off her, she was about to knee him but he pressed his body harder against her limiting how much she could move which pretty much no where. She moved her lips out of the way of his, "Erik," she struggled, "Get off of me!" She hollered at him. But he didn't all it did was make the fire in his eyes light up even more, fueled with more determination. She was scared, that she would admit. Yes she was strong but the way he held her against the wall limited her strength to the strength of a young girl ((Girls don't take offense I'm a girl to… :D So no hard feelings)).

"Don't make me do this Kori," his voice was slurred and aggressive, "Just let me do it that way I won't force you," His eyes softened a little.

"You don't have to do anything," Kori's voice was soft and understanding.

"Don't make me do this Kori," You could tell from his voice he was forcing back tears.

"Your doing this on your own Erik!" She shouted at him. She knew no one could hear here because of how loud the music was out side, "Erik please," Tears were now streaming down her face from fear of what he was going to do to her.

"You brought this on your self Kori," He whispered before he took one of his hands off of her wrists and let his free hand start to travel up and down her body, she couldn't get free.

"HELP!" She screamed, but she was at a loss the music was at its loudest, her screams were drowned out. Erik wiped away her tears, a smile played its way to his face before he went back to what he had been doing before the door to the bathroom slammed open, and there stood an angry pissed off Richard Grayson. He looked at her then at Erik, "Help," she shouted at him. His eyes narrowed before he charged at Erik, he slammed Erik against a wall, his fist clenched the collar of Erik's silk shirt.

"You'll pay for that," He growled through clenched teeth as he brought his fist back and swung at Erik's face, he slammed hard into his jaw. Kori crossed her arms over her chest she was shaking violently from the scene in front of her and what was going to happen. Erik lunged at Richard but Richard dodged him with ease and elbowed him in the back. Erik grabbed his back in pain, he glared daggers at Richard before he walked out of the bathroom but not before stopping in front of Kori.

"Kori I-" He cupped her cheek but she flinched at his touch.

"Go," She said as a whisper.

"But-" He tried to explain.

"She said go," Richard stepped forward ripped Erik's hand away from Kori's face. Erik turned toward Richard his fist clenched ready to attack but he felt Kori's hand on his shoulder.

"Erik leave, now," She said forcefully. He turned to look at her.

"But Kori," He said to her.

"Its over Erik," She wouldn't meet his gaze she just looked over at the door that lead out into the masquerade party. She looked one last time at Erik and then at Richard before she hastily walked out of the bathroom, Richard right at her heals. She walked out side and to the balcony of the giant estate, it was a small balcony that had enough room for only two people. Kori ran tears streaming down her face, she walked over to the white railing and placed her hands on it. She started up at the twinkling stars a weak smile came to her face. The door to the balcony closed behind her and she heard soft foot steps coming toward her, she didn't have to turn around to know it was Richard.

"You know she's dead right?" Kori said to him, not taking her eyes not once off of the beautiful stars above her.

He had know clue what she was talking about, "What? Whose dead?" He asked her.

"Don't act stupid," She said harshly, "You know who, I know you and the others snooped through my room, I know you found my old uniform, you saw the picture," She shook her head she still wasn't looking at him, the light of the moon shone brightly on her face making her tears glisten.

"How?" He asked her.

"My old uniform was still on the floor and the picture was gone from my nightstand and when I asked Barbra she said yeah," she still wouldn't look at him, "She died Richard, she's gone long gone."

"No she's standing right here right next me," His voice rising, "Your still her, she's apart of you!"

"That's where your wrong, she died the day I arrived in Gotham," A tear slid down her face.

"No," Richard said. She finally turned to look at him, "No," he said again firmly, he began to shake his head, "No, you will always be my Star, Kori no matter what you say," he was staring at her. She wanted so desperately to believe him, but she couldn't she wouldn't. He hurt her to much for her to believe that she was his star would always be his star.

"Why?" She asked him now looking back up at the stars, "Why am I still your Star, Richard? How? Why?" Her voice was strained.

Richard grabbed her chin making her look at him, "I just kicked a guys ass out of pure jealously and because of what he was going to do to you," He said this he was speaking honestly.

She just looked at him, "I don't know Richard. I'm not who you want me to be," she said not meeting his intense gaze.

"Yes you are, your everything I want," he said pleadingly.

"Richard, do you want to know something," She said to him.

"What?" he asked her.

"I can't fly anymore," Her voice was thick with unshed tears.

"What does that have to do with anything?" his voice was harsher than needed. It made her wince at how it came out.

"It has to do with everything," She said, "I no longer feel joy, for that I can't fly."

He looked at her for a long time before he spoke again, "I did that to you?" he asked her.

"All of you, but you had the most effect on me," She took her chin from his so he couldn't see how much pain was filling her.

"Kori, look I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you at all," his voice breaking as he spoke.

"But you did," you had to strain to hear her voice, "You did and it didn't break even," ((Ok I just had to put that in there from the song Breakeven)) She looked at him and he could see how much he had broken this girl. He felt on impulse he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, her body went ridged but she soon melted into his body. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his neck soaking it and the collar of his scarlet shirt.

"Let me mend it then," He whispered into her hair, his tears dampening her hair. She pulled away to look at him, he still had his arms wrapped around her and she was still pressed tightly against his chest.

"Richard I-" She wanted to say more but instead she felt a pair of soft warm passionate lips on her own. She didn't know what was happening until he pulled away and looked at her, a broken look in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you," he started to unwind himself from her arms and that was something that she defiantly didn't want. She grabbed his face and looked up at him, he was still wearing the mask she gave him to wear to the party. She lifted the mask away from his eyes and did the same with her own mask, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Richard, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that," His face slowly broke into a wide grin.

"And I've been waiting for you to do that for just as long," He slowly dipped his head and she lifted slightly on her toes to meet him half way, there lips met. It was like they were in their own little world nothing could disturb them nothing at all, well except one thing.

"Kori! Ko- um hey," Kori pulled away from Richard to look at who was calling her name, it was Roy, "Um hey guys am I interrupting?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Speedy?" Richard said.

"Yeah, wha- WHOA! Dude rich your Robin!" Roy exclaimed.

"No dip," Richard snapped back, "What do you want your kinda interrupting something," He snapped irritated.

"Kori look at the sky," Kori turned her head to see the Star signal. She nodded before she began to walk off the balcony and quickly make her way to the bat layer change and go where she was needed.

She felt someone grab her wrist she twisted around to see Richard looking at her, "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"The job of a super hero is never done," She said to him.

"Kori,"

"Richard I remember you once saying we don't have time for fun or anything of the sort," She snorted, "So I can not blow off the duty's I am supposed to full fill," He released her grasp she was right he had said that to her before.

"Ok just promise me you won't get hurt?" A sly grin came to her face. She loved that he cared for her.

"I can' t make that promise," She smirked at the look on his face, a look of worry and concern. She knew he wasn't going to be able to stop worrying until she came back. She wrapped him in a hug and whispered in his ear, "I am a new person Richard, a person you don't need to worry for," she left with Roy right behind her and Barbra trailing close behind Roy. They disappeared into the sea of people and were gone.

**There is another chapter after this, the story won't be done yet, Erik still has to get even with Richard and Kori. Again I need 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter. I would right more in this A/N but I really have to pee so I'm going to cut it short. :D REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans and I'm really peeved that I don't DAMN!!! And I'm really think about asking santa for the rights to the titans haha the power of the Good list!!! :D**

Chapter 7

"Kori what the HELL were you doing!" Barbra screeched at Kori, her eyes trained on the rode in front of her.

"WHAT!" Kori yelled back at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU KISSED RICHARD!" Barbra was fuming.

"Baby calm down. She's a big girl she can kiss who ever she wants to," Roy tried to calm his angry girlfriend.

"Roy stay out of this," She gave him a sweet sarcastic smile before she turned her teal gaze back to the road and you could feel the rage seeping out of her like a water flow, "Where was Erik this entire time you were making out with someone that wasn't him?" Barbra snapped.

"We broke up," Kori said quietly.

"Why because you wanted to go after a boy that would just end up hurting you again!" Barbra slapped her hands on the steering wheal they were pulling up to the mansion right now, "Kori, I doubt that Erik would ever hurt you! He loves you and that's saying more than what Richard has for you."

Kori's eyes grew wide, "how do you know that he would never hurt me?" Kori snapped at her. Barbra let the car roll to a stop before she twisted in her seat to look at Kori, tears were falling from her eyes, "He-he," she couldn't say it, it just brought her to much pain.

"He what Kori, what did he do?" Her voice had softened from her angry tone to one of a concerned friend.

"He tried to rape me ok?" She cracked the tears were spilling from her eyes. Roy whipped his head around. He had gotten to know Kori really well over the years he also knew who she used to be, he thought of Kori to be his little sister and he had to protect her.

His eyes were angry slits, "He WHAT!" His voice rose at the news, "I'll rip the assholes head off!" Roy was getting out of the car and walking back down the drive way and back to the party but both girls stopped him before he could reach the gate that lead out to the street.

"Roy, your not ripping anyone's head off…. Not right now anyway." Barbra said to him. He looked at her. His eyes soft and sad.

"I-I just don't want you to think I would do the same thing to you," Tears were edging to his eyes, "And to kill him for what he was going to do to Kori," His voice was full of venom.

"I know you wouldn't do that to me Roy. I know you love me and would NEVER hurt me like that," Roy cupped her cheek and she smiled at him.

"I would never want to hurt you, you're my everything," Kori couldn't help but smile at the 2 lovers. Roy turned back to Kori his voice low, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I am fine Roy," She gave him a genuine smile, "Richard had come to my rescue."

"Ok, but if I see him again I will rip his head off," He couldn't help but laugh and neither could Kori.

"I am fine Roy," she said again. She looked over at Barbra who was staring at her a sadden look had filled her eyes.

"I just don't think he truly loves you Kori. I think its guilt that makes him love you, I think the guilt makes him think that he loves you. I just don't want to see you hurt again by a guy who doesn't love you," Barbra walked over to the mansion and walked inside not waiting for a response from Kori.

"Kor, she's just shaken up by what you just told us but we really need to hurry it up and get going," Roy sprinted into mansion right behind his girlfriend. Kori stood there for a minute before, she was thinking about what Barbra had said.

_She's probably right, _Kori thought to her self. She couldn't help but become angered at the thought of being fooled again by Richard, she also became angered with her self for falling for it. She walked into the mansion and quickly caught up with other two. It took them only 2 minutes to be suited up and ready. They read the scanner.

"Its abyss," Kori said through clenched teeth, "This night just keeps getting better," She was bubbling with hatred.

"Yo Star you ok?" Roy asked her.

"I got this one, you guys can go back to the party," She said to them.

"O come on we just changed!" Roy whined.

"Then just stay here and hang out till I get back. It won't be long," She said as she walked over to her motorcycle jabbed the helmet on her head and stuck the key in the ignition.

"Starlight come on I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out and fight after what happened, well at least not alone," Batgirl called out.

"Have at least a little faith in me," Starlight shouted.

"Fine what ever but if your not back by one I'm coming after you," Speedy said, Batgirl nodding her head along with him.

"Fine that's what 2 hours away? I'll be back with time to spare, you don't need to worry like you said in the car I'm a big girl," She peeled out of the cave and onto the street. Abyss was at the docks causing all hell to break loose for the shippers, he was also trying to get the heart of the Amazon. A rare jewel that was worth millions, it was a beautiful emerald, according to most it was the most beautiful emerald in the entire world, and that's why he wanted it. Starlight was a blur of silver, she was a bullet she moved swiftly and silently. She pulled up to the docks and gracefully dismounted her bike, she kicked out the kick stand that propped up her bike. She quietly walked along the dock looking for any sign of the criminal. He wore the same head to toe spandex uniform as she did, but his was an endless inky black, he wore a mask that concealed his entire face, you couldn't see he's eyes hair nothing it was all cover, his voice was altered by a computer so you couldn't tell what he truly sounded like. He blended in perfectly with the night, he was truly an abyss of darkness, but she could always scout him out. He was like a shadow lurking in the dark, she could normally spot his silhouette easily but tonight was different. Tonight she got a vibe that she should have brought Batgirl and Speedy but the eerie silence kept her from thinking about it. Normally when she fought abyss he would be making as much noise as possible just to draw her attention, but tonight there was no noise, it was complete silence except a loud agonizing moan. She noiselessly made her way toward the source of the moan. She saw a young man under a street light, he was holding his arm, his clothes were torn and you could see cuts and bruises, his clothes were caked in blood. He had dark brown hair that fell in front of his closed eyes, he had a long jagged cut under his right eye. Starlight swiftly ran to him, she knelt beside him and took the arm he was holding in her hands. He winced in pain.

"Sorry," She murmured, "Who did this?" She asked the boy. He didn't open his eyes but he did respond to her, but not the way she thought he would.

"Run," he whispered, "Run before he can get to you," She was confused this man was laying under a street light bleeding to no end and he was telling her to run to save her self. She was the super hero here.

"I can't do that," She said to him.

His eyes instantly snapped open at her statement, fear coursed through them, "But you must, leave before he can get to you!" He couldn't raise his voice much higher because he didn't have the energy. But she could hear the urgency in his voice and it frightened her to no end.

"I think I can handle my self," She said to him as she assessed his wounds.

"I wouldn't be so sure my lovely," She heard the computerized voice of the one the only Abyss. She slowly rose from her crouch, her back still turned to him.

"I didn't know you hurt the innocent," She said coldly. She heard him laugh but it wasn't the care free laugh that normally filled his voice this one was more of a cackle fueled with hatred and anger.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," His voice was like ice, "But I know plenty about you," She heard slight humor in his voice, she turned to look at him her eyes were angry slits.

"You know nothing about me," She hissed at him.

"Oh come now Kori, I know more than you would expect," The man on the ground watched with mild horror as the criminal taunted the heron.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him she was pretty shocked that he found out.

"The same way I know you broke up with your boyfriend this evening, how you made out with one of your old friends, how you used to be Starfire of the Teen Titans. I was pretty surprised to see Starfire had come to Gotham and changed her name, why don't you use your starbolts or fly?" He asked her.

"Because I'm not Starfire, not anymore," She snarled at him.

"Oh a touchy subject I presume," He chuckled darkly, "What would you do if I asked you how it felt to feel replaced, how you could cope with being forgotten?" This time he didn't have time to laugh Starlight lunged at him, she was angry. She didn't know how he knew this stuff or why he even cared to know about her past life, or why he needed to bring it up in the first place. Abyss let her punch and kick him for a short while not once defending himself, her punch's and kicks began to slow from tiredness taking over and Abyss found this as his opening for an attack. He grabbed the concealed weapon he had tucked away in his Onyx belt. It was a metal crow bar, he grabbed it and took one quick swift hard blow at her head, it hit its target perfectly knocking her unconscious she lay there on the ground her ruby hair looked like a pool of blood around her head.

"What did you ugh do to her?" the boy from under the street lamp called out in pain, "I thought you wanted the heart of the Amazon," He grunted in pain as he tried to pull him self into a sitting position.

"Ha, that was just a reason to bring her here," A cocky grin came to his face but you couldn't see it from the mask that covered his face, a dangerous twinkle came to his stormy grey eyes, the eyes a young red-headed girl used to get lost in, "I'm sorry but I still have some unfinished business to attend to," and with that Abyss walked over to were a sleep like Starlight lay on the ground he picked her up bridal style and concentrated on where he wanted to go. He had the power of teleportation. He concentrated on the under ground tunnels under the city soon he and Kori disappeared into the night leaving only a battered bleeding man as evidence that he had even been there in the first place.

"Shit," the man muttered under his breath. He had to get to the police station and report what he had just saw, he began to drag him self to the station that was only a mere 3 miles away. Easy peasy, for a person with a 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, a bleeding face, with several cuts and bruise all over his body. Yep easy peasy.

**So you likie??? Because this is actually one of my favorite chapters, sorry I suck at fight scenes and so on. Now lets get down to it, I was wondering if you guys would REVIEW!!! Review or I shall kidnap you and your cheese!!! I really like cheese haha you can just for get I said that…. Tehe so please review I need 5 reviews before I upload another chapter and I would like to say I love you all review my story I never thought I would get so many people who would want to read this haha well so review so I won't have to kidnap you and force you to :D lol thank and so on.. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS SO DON'T ASK!!! RAWR I big scary dinosaur don't ask and I won't scare the livin ba-geezious of you haha and no that wasn't a word but I will if needed!!!

Chapter 8

"Where is she!" Richard had his arms behind his back pacing back and forth a worried look on his face. He had been like this for about an hour now.

"Calm down Richard, she's probably on her way home right now," Barbra reassured him but she was starting to grow concern at this point Kori had promised to be home by 1 but it was almost 2 am! Roy was doing the exact same this as Richard worried crease lines in his for head. He was worried about Kori ((No Roy doesn't like Kori like that she' like his little sister and he's really protective of her)).

"Calm down?" Richard said to her his voice low and threaten.

"Yes," Barbra said.

"How can I!" he through his hands in the air. The other titans were in the room all had distrant looks on their faces. Rachel was wrapped in Garfield's arms her face was twisted in fear from what might have happened, Garfield looked apprehensive of what might have happened he had his head on Rachel's shoulder. Victor was propped up against a wall a concerned look on his face as he thought about what could have happened to Kori, Tillie was the only one who couldn't give a shit she was finagling her nails and looked completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Maybe she ran away again," Tillie wondered aloud. Everyone turned to look at her, "What? I wouldn't put it past her to run away again. She ran away once so why wouldn't she do it again?" Tillie said nonchalantly.

"Will you shut up?" Barbra shouted at her.

"Why don't you make me," Tillie said while she looked at her nails a satisfied smile on her face thinking that Barbra wouldn't dare touch her. Barbra stood up and took her ear rings out of her ears and shoved them into Roy's hands. She walked up to Tillie she towered over the short girl, "You wouldn't dare," Tillie narrowed her ink eyes at the red head in front of her.

"Watch me," Barbra grabbed Tillie by her brown and blonde hair and threw her on the ground and pounced on her like a cat jumping on a mouse.

"You BITCH!" Tillie screamed. Her eyes were started to glow an ominous blue, soon they were completely blue a deep azure color, Barbra was soon caught and lifted off of Tillie she was consumed in raging wind. Barbra screamed in frustration. Tillie smirked as if she had just won but it soon disappeared and turned into a surprised gasp. She was absorbed in a black aurora, she fought to get free her feet were kicking wildly and she struggled to break out of the prison she was trapped in, "Ugh let go of me!" She hollered at the violet haired empath. Rachel sauntered up toward Tillie her eyes for once carried emotion of pain, hurt, hatred, and a bit of humor, "Let me go your such a witch!" Tillie spat in Rachel's face. Rachel grinned at how trapped Tillie felt she could feel the emotion she was emitting. She cocked her head to the side.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked sweetly.

Tillie stopped struggling and glared daggers Rachel, "Let. Me. Go," she said each word with its own amount of bitterness.

"Not likely," her voice was berate ((it's a word I looked it up!)), "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," She said the smirk back on her face. Rachel clenched her fist brought it back behind her head and brought it forward it contacted with Tillie's nose. Tillie screamed at the top of her lungs, Rachel released her and let her fall to the ground. She folded her arms across her chest with a confiendent smile on her face. Tillie was on her knees holding her bleeding nose.

"I think you broke it!" She screeched.

"That's not my problem," Rachel said holding her ground.

"I don't need this! I don't need this damn team!" She hollered as she ran from the mansion leaving a slight blood trail from her broken nose.

"Dude! That was so badass babe!" Gar hollered as he wrapped his girlfriend in a hug and planting a big wet one on her making her giggle.

"Ok down boy," She said with a slight smile on her face. Barbra walked up to Rachel.

"Thanks girl I don't think I would have come out of that if you didn't do that," Barbra's laughter rang out through the whole mansion. She held her hand up for Rachel to high five it, she did.

"Your welcome I guess," Rachel said.

"Yo girl that was AMAZING!" Victor bellowed from his post against the wall.

"Ha I'm just glad she's gone," Rachel responded.

"Aren't we all?" Richard said a tiny smile on his face.

"Ok now that the bitch ain't here can we go back to trying to figure out were Kori is?" Roy's voice rang out.

"You know your way to protective of the girl dude," Gar vocalized what everyone was think except Babs who knew why he was so protective and didn't really mind how protective of Kori he was.

"She's like my little sister and I think I have the right to worry about someone I truly care about," he snapped at Gar.

"Sorry dude," Gar held up his hands in his defense. Roy's gaze softened.

"Sorry, I just I don't know. I'm sure you guys would worry over her if you hadn't been apart for 4 years," He saw that he might have needed to rephrase his words, "I mean you would worry a lot more if you hadn't been apart for so long," He said.

"You don't think I'm worried about her?" Richard snapped his head to look at Roy, he stormed over to get right up in his face.

"No I think you worry just not as much as you would if you guys would have stayed in contact," Roy really wasn't up for a fight so he tried to calm an outraged Richard or very dangerous Robin.

"I worry just as much as you if not more," he shouted at Roy. He had been gone from Kori for a really long time but he worried about her just as much if not more than when she was on the team. He was in love with this girl, she was his one and only she was half of his soul and with out her he felt incomplete, he felt empty on the inside.

"Richard, don't you dare touch him," he heard Barbra's scolding tone so he took several steps away from Roy.

"I care about her, I worry about her, I love her, more than you would ever try to guess at," Richard slumped his shoulders as he thought of how happy she was before Tillie came, he thought about how distant and quiet she came when Tillie did come. He thought about how he treated her how he broke her heart and pushed her away when she needed him the most. He thought about how happy she was after she left, he saw the light in her eyes when he first came here, but now that he found out who she was she was gone again. She was the one who would always hold his heart even if she didn't know it and if she left again he didn't know if he would be able to bare it, "Without her I-I, it felt like I was living in a world where I didn't belong, I was lost with out her, I felt empty hollow. It was unbearable. I didn't know one person could have so much effect on my heart," Tears began to run down his face, he ran his hands through his messy ebony hair. His body racked with silent sobs. He felt a strong firm hand on his shoulders. He looked up to see Roy's sea foam green eyes look at him.

"I know how you feel, if I ever lost Barbra I don' know what I would do." he looked up at Barbra who just stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears, "Babe if I never want to lose you. If I start to become an asshole just slap me," He said to her. A faint smile came to her lips as she said.

"I love you to Roy," A single tear slid down her face as she said that, this one was full of something more it wasn't like she normally said it. This one was full of something deeper, it was part of her. Roy knew it too and a wide grin came to his face as he swept her up in his arms and rested his forehead against her's.

"Good because I love you to," he gave her a light kiss on the lips. Richard watched them wishing it was him and Kori, he wished he was the one who had was sweeping the girl he loved in his arms and kissing her, but she wasn't here and just at the thought of her not being there made him start to worry again. He began to start to pace back and forth.

"Master Richard maybe you should go get some sleep she should be back in the morning. All of you should get some sleep," Alfred said as he started to clean up the blood that had dripped to the floor from Tillie's nose.

"Hey Alfred is it ok if Roy and me stay the night?" Barbra asked.

"Yes mistress Barbra, I will set up rooms for the both of you," Alfred was about to leave the room when Barbra stopped him.

"Um me and Roy can share a room," A huge grin came to Roy's face as he thought about sharing a room with Barbra, he pulled her closer to him by the waist.

"As you wish your mistress," Alfred gave her a knowing nod before he left to ready their room.

**So??? I thought I would make this one about what was happening with Kori gone. The next chapter will be about Kori waking up and finding she's not in the mansion, and the others beginning to think that she did run away. BUM BUM BUMM!!! Haha so just review the frickin chapter or I will hunt you down and sick my cat on you!!! Haha and no I'm not a lonely old cat lady I just made a new friend today named Mike so ha! I rule! Joking… please review so I can stop rambling tehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans…. But I do own the plot and Erik he's my OC I also own Justin but he will have a small part in the next chapter I don't think I'll have much for it though… ok I'm babbling so just read so I can shut up :D

Chapter 9

"Ugh," Kori's eyes fluttered as a dull ache began to prod at her head, she tried to lift her hand to rub her head to make the pain go away but she couldn't move her hand, well more like her entire arm. She turned her head to see that both her wrists were tied to two wooden bed posts and same went for her ankles. Everything came flooding back to her, the party, Erik, Richard saving her, Richard kissing her, Barbra yelling at her, Barbra saying that she thought Richard would just hurt her again, Kori believing her, Starlight finding an injured boy under a street lamp, Starlight fighting Abyss, everything going black.

"Abyss," Kori growled realizing who her capture was.

"You called?" she heard his cocky voice call out before she could see him. Soon the room was a washed in a dim light.

The light gave off an eerie glow to the room. The light wasn't much, Kori could barely see but what she saw was enough. She was in a small concrete room. She guessed she was in one of the underground tunnels of Gotham because of the sewage smell that filled her nostrils, the smell made her want to puke but she didn't. There wasn't much in the room it was dark dank and smell. There was a hole in the ceiling about fifteen ft up from the floor, there was a latter that ran up the side of it up another 20 ft that lead up to the street above. The bed was the only other thing in the room.

"Ok why am I tied to a bed? What are you going to do. Violate me? Perv," She scoffed at him. She could hear his rumbling laughter, he was standing at the end of the small bland looking bed.

"That would be nice on my side of that but no, I'm just going to keep you down here for several days with out food or water, then I'll began torture. Sound like a plan?" He sneered.

"Just peachy," her voice full of sickly sweetness.

Abyss was soon by her side, she hadn't seen him move, but he had always been really swift and agile whenever he moved so it didn't come as a surprise. Abyss bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Revenge is a bitch my dear Kori."

Kori scowled. She was still in her Starlight uniform but her mask was gone and her hair hung around her face like a pool of blood encircling her head, "How do you know who I really am and what the hell do you need revenge for? Its not like I've ever once been able to land your ass in jail!" She hollered.

Abyss looked like he was hesitant of what he should and shouldn't say but he shook it off, "I know you better than what you would think my shining Star," She could tell there was a smirk on his face.

She knew her face probably shone with surprise she quickly changed it to one of anger and hate.

"And how would you know that my name used to be Starfire?"

"All in do time my love," he purred. She made a disgusted look at him which he laughed at, "Revenge will be so sweet," He cackled as he pulled away from her and laughed.

"REVENGE FOR WHAT!" This was really starting to get on her nerves.

"For breaking my heart!" he screeched. He saw the question mark on her face, "Looks like this is going to need some visual aid," he huffed.

She rolled her emerald eyes at her, "I don't see why there's a need for revenge," She huffed as she watched him lift his hand up like he was going to back hand her. She flinched which made him laugh.

He grabbed the bottom of his mask and began to slowly peel it upward, it started with thin pale pink lips they were pressed into a straight thin line, then it showed his adorable nose it was perfect no bumps it wasn't crooked at all. He stopped there as if hesitant of if he should go any farther but he went a head and did. The next thing that he revealed were pale grey eyes that held anger, rage, and betrayal. Then he pulled the mask the rest of the way off his pale blonde hair falling in front of his face, his hair completely concealed his right eye. He couldn't help but sneer at Kori's shocked expression.

"Erik?" her voice came out in an airy whisper.

At the mansion:

"Dude! WE ARE NOT HAVING BACON AND EGGS!" Garfield threw his arms in the air an angered expression on his face.

"Well I'm not eating that tofu shit!" Victor hollered back. Rachel shrunk down in her seat as if she could just disappear from all the noise and shrink away into the darkness of her room at the mansion. Richard walked grumpily into the room, his navy t-shirt rumpled, his hair tasseled from lack of sleep, and his bare feet padding across the tiled floor. Barbra was staring at the back of Roy as he was pouring himself a bowl of coco puffs.

"Its not shit!" Garfield's face was starting to turn a bright crimson red from all the yelling he was doing, "I have no clue what Bumble Bee sees in you," Garfield grumbled as he sat down next to Rachel his shoulders slumped.

"I was just about to ask Rae that same question," Victor shot back.

"Does it matter about all the different things I love about it. All that matters is that I can actually love him," Rachel quickly got up and grabbed a cup of tea as if it would get rid of the massive head ache that her boyfriend and her friend were giving her, "Now shut up and make separate breakfast so I can go back to not having a migraine."

"So I will be making a vegetarian and non-vegetarian breakfast?" Alfred called out from his position at the stove.

"that would be great," Raven called out.

"Ok."

Richard surveyed the room a small bit of hope that the one he wanted to see would be sitting in the room a broad smile on her face as she laughed at how Rachel was going off on Garfield for giving her a head ache.

"She didn't come home last night Richard,"

Richard looked up to see Barbra's worried and scared facial look. Richard let out a long deflated sigh.

"What if she really did run away?" Garfield voiced the horrid question that had been circling his head all night depriving him of his sleep.

"She wouldn't do that," Roy said certainty thick in his voice, "I know she wouldn't."

Barbra shot out of her chair and raced toward the T.V earning her several odd looks. She began to push the volume button rapidly until it was at the volume level of 35, even cringed at first at how loud it was but Barbra looked as if it didn't even faze her. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

_I'm here at the scene of the crime Daphne, _A man with black and grey hair that made him look very distinguished held a microphone in his hand as he stared into a camera a with a lost look on his face he was trying so hard to hide. _It seems that last night there was a fight that had been fought on this exact pier, pier 43 on east Gotham._ The man looked around his fudge colored eyes darted around, _From a source that would like not to be mentioned has said that the famous heroin Starlight had fought a fight trying to help him but in the end the criminal that always eludes her won out. Starlight had fought the notorious villain Abyss._

_We were told that Abyss had a concealed weapon, a metal crowbar, and in the battle between the two Abyss used the weapon to knock the heroin unconscious and has taken her captive to a hide out unknown at this time. That is all the information we have on this subject we will keep you posted. This is channel 89 news and this is Jonathan Holt back to you Carrie._

The screen cut back to a blonde woman who looked like she couldn't look like she could move her face from all the botox injected into it.

"Well that's better than running away right?" Garfield called out a confused look on his face.

"No that's worse," You could actually hear the emotion in Rachel's voice.

"We shouldn't have let her talk us into letting her go out alone!" Roy cried out in anger. He turned to the nearest wall to him and punched it, leaving a small hole in it. The physical pain didn't hurt it was the emotional one that brought the wave pain.

"Roy how were we suppose to know that Abyss would do that? He had never tried to internally tried to hurt her before, he used to be more teasing and flirty never aggressive and lethal," Barbra couldn't wrap her head around why Abyss would want to hurt Kori.

"Still though," Roy sat in a heap in the chair next to Barbra. His shoulders slumped his face buried in his hands angry radiating off of him in waves. Barbra wrapped her arms around him trying to sooth him but that really wasn't working.

Bruce walked into the kitchen. His skin was sickly pale, he had bags under his eyes, he wore a red robe, blue fuzzy slippers, black PJ pants, and a black v neck t-shirt. His movements were jerky and slow but he was moving with a determination with a destination.

"Master Bruce you look worse than the night before!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Thanks *cough* your great for *cough* moral support," Bruce snapped. He didn't get any sleep either, with all the coughing and throwing up and worrying over Kori.

Bruce moved through the kitchen heading to the 15 feet tall double oak doors.

"Where do you think your going Master Bruce?" questioned Alfred.

"To the hospital," Bruce had managed to talk through that entire sentence with coughing but he did sneeze loudly.

Alfred's eyes shot wide, "Master Bruce I did not know that you were feeling that ill!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "I do feel like shit but no that's not why I'm going. The boy who witnessed Kori's kidnapping he called me and asked if he could speak to me," he explained.

"You are not leaving this house you are ill," Alfred crossed his arms over his chest like a protective father. Alfred quirked a grey eyebrow.

"We could go for you!" Richard had been silent this entire time that he was afraid if he made any movement or anything the rest of his world would crumble in on him. He couldn't believe that Kori have been hero napped. It was worse than her running away!

"I don't-" Bruce sprinted back into the kitchen grabbed the first trash can and last nights reminisce of dinner into the trash can, "You guys better go," Bruce wiped at his mouth, "I'll call up Justin and tell him that someone else will meet up with him and not me," Bruce left the room in a haste to get back to his room before he had to puke again.

Victor looked about the kitchen, "I say we leave at noon."

"Sounds like a plan Stan," Garfield said earning him a slap on the back of the head from Rachel.

**Oh my golly that took we so long to write and its not even that long! Wow that's terrible! Lol but I would love it if you guys reviewed you know the drill, 5 reviews before I upload again and I just want to say I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG! Ugh grrr I promise I will upload again soon :D ok well 5 reviews please and thank you :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 10

Richard was the first one through the hospital doors, he was sprinting through the hospital hallways. The place was absolutely dead, the thought of this being the wrong hospital popped into his head. He slammed his fist into the wall, he was about ready to head back out of hospital and head to the next one but a commotion from far down the hall caught his attention.

"Why the hell can't I get in there! Have you ever heard of freedom of PRESS!" A man with dark brown hair was shouting at a woman with light brown hair with dark black highlights. She wore white scrubs and her face had a stern angered look on it, her arms were crossed over her arms and she was tapping her black sneaker on the ground impatiently.

She throw her arms in the air, "I don't give a damn what you call it, your not allowed in that room!" She shouted back. You could see the vein in her forehead pulsing, her face was turning read from the holding back of how much rage that surged through her, "Now get the hell out of this damn hospital before I have to kick your scrawny ass out my self," Her voice was low and threatening.

The reporter glared at the short petite woman wondering if he could take her, but in the end he decided on leaving. The young nurse smirked at the battle she had just won, she began to walk Richard's way she hadn't seen him until he spoke.

"Uh hmm, miss?" Richard spoke. The lady turned her incredulous gaze from one of a very irate woman that looked like she might blow a gasket, to a love sick, star-struck googly eyed teenaged girl.

A scowl found its way to Richard's face, as he took a step away from her then continuing what he was going to say. As he opened his mouth to speak he heard the loud pants and gasps coming from his friends on who he assumed had just arrived. Sure enough, Victor, Roy, Rachel, Barbra, and a very tired looking Garfield, jogged up to his side.

"where have you guys been?" Richard said as he crossed his arms and raising his black colored eye brow his azure eyes angered at his friends lack of concern for there missing friend.

"Sorry dude. But you. Took. The limo. Before. We could. Even get out. Of the door." Garfield gasped as he tried to explain amusing Richard along with the others quite profoundly.

"So we had to wait for Bruce to call for another one," Rachel called out in a deadpan voice, rolling violet eyes at her boyfriend.

This confused Richard, "Um then why is he outta breath?" He asked.

"Your driveway. Is. LONG!" Garfield emphasized.

Richard shot Garfield a look that said that as soon as they got back to Jump that he would be running _beast boy _through many vigorous work out 24/7 and on a VERY strict diet. Garfield just rolled his forest green eyes, leaning on his girlfriend for support so he wouldn't topple over.

Richard turned his back on his very close friends and on his old friend Babs and Roy. He turned to look at the nurse who was still salivating at the sight of him and maybe a little for Roy two. I mean both princes of Gotham in one hall can be over whelming for the female gender ((Ok sorry again I'm a girl if that sounded offensive SORRY!))

He gave her one of his charming smiles, which she looked like she might have fainted from, "So as I was saying, I'm Rich-" Again he was cut off, but this time by the little nurse who he still didn't know the name of.

"RICHARD GRAYSON!" She practically screamed. Earning her a couple of snickers from the surrounding group, once she composed herself she spoke again, "Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne millionaire. Prince of Gotham, every girls fantasy guy," Ok by this point Richard was just in the slightest creeped out by the nurse whose eyes all popped outta her head.

A loud wailing laugh could be heard from behind him, he slightly turned his head to see Barbra trying to stifle a laugh, but she was failing horribly.

Richard pulled at his collar before he re-addressed the nurse giving her a polite smile, "Um well I see that you have been doing your homework on me," He said quite awkwardly, "Well you see, Bruce sent me here to talk to a guy who had said that he was witness to a kidnapping."

The googly eyes and spit vanished instantly, and her deep slightly yellow tinted eyes turned into hard guarded eyes, "Yes what about Justin?" She voice curt and taunt.

Richard looked at the woman and gave her his best you-know-who-your-talking-to looks which she returned with a yeah-now-shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-do-it-for-yeah. Richard scowled angrily. Before he could give the nurse a piece of his mind some else stepped in for him.

"Look lady, were not with the press, and all we need to do is talk to this Justin guy," Victor gave the lady a sweet smile he gave every girl if he really wanted something, Victor was a good looking smooth talking guy who respected everything about girl never pushing them to do things. That's why one of reasons Bumble Bee had fallen so hard for him.

The nurse tore her deadly stare on Richard to Victor where only softened in the slightest, this somewhat aggravated Richard that he was as smooth as he used to be.

"I'm sorry sir who are you?" She asked

Victor ran a broad hand through his hair, which he didn't have so he really didn't need to run a hand through it, "I'm Victor Stone little lady," He said a grin on his face, "And you are?"

The nurse seemed surprised that he had asked because Richard obviously hadn't, "Oh, I'm Taylor Donhughs," She said her cheeks were flushed a very light pink that you would have to look hard to even know was there.

"Well Taylor, look we really need to see Justin." Victor not said this really it was of a demand with a soft undertone.

Taylor looked at Victor and sighed, "I guess that your not going to leave until you talk to him are?" She asked annoyance visible in her voice when she spoke to him, but also one of a flirty manor as well. This made Victor back up in the slightest and say.

"Um yeah I guess so what room number is he?" Vic asked.

Taylor hesitated for just the slightest of a millisecond before she answered him, "Second door around the corner 108. Just don't tell the press anything he tells you because if the head doctor finds out that I even let someone into that man's room without authorization then I am fired on the spot," She hastily walked away in the other direction with giving the group of a tight niche friends anything glance.

Roy and Barbra where at the head of the group and leading them down the hall, Gar and Rachel right behind them. Richard pulled Victor to the side of the hall letting the others walk ahead of them.

"What was that all about?" Richard demanded the leader and stricted person he was almost shouted.

All he got in response was a rumbling chuckle and, "I guess the emphasis Play Boy Grayson is losing his touch," Then he walked away leaving a grumbling Dick behind.

As Richard turned the corner to find all of his friends waiting on him, "What?"

"You the one who normally leads the way into interrogation, well normally your the only one doing it but we want to be included this time," Rachel snapped at him as she shifted her half passed out boyfriend on her shoulder, "what are you waiting on? Christmas, because you got a long wait till then," Her dry monotone was a slap in the face for Richard to get a move on it… which he did of course.

"yeah yeah," He grumbled as he opened the thin white door that led into a medium sized room. The room was very dull not much to it.

The walls were white, with two windows showing out into the beautiful court yard, it was in the middle of the hospital for patience who just wanted a little beauty in there quickly fading lives. There was a another door that led into another room, it was a very white bathroom, Rachel looked around thinking the room could use a little black, but then she did see some thing black. The TV sat in the top corner between the window and the bland wall, on the opposing wall was a twin bed, with machines that none of them had a clue what they were used for.

A low moan came from the white bed, all of them had skipped over the injured man laying in it. The man looked to be around 25 to 30 years of age. He had his bed propped up in so he was in a sitting position, he wore no shirt. He wore a dark colored gauze that wrapped around his tanned perfectly sculpted abdomen, I swear Barbra and Rachel were drooling over his hot bod. He had deep chocolate brown hair that hung in front of his eyes, they were closed. He had high cheek bones and very kissable lips, if he didn't have that nasty scar running down his face he would have looked absolutely adorable.

The lower part of his body was cover in bed sheets, he had his arm wrapped in a black cast, with a neck cone around his well neck. Everyone thought he was a sleep at first until he spoke.

"Do you always barge in without knocking first?" He called out. His voice had a little strain in it as he tried to twist his neck to see who was standing there, his eyes were a deep fudge color, like fresh backed chocolate chip cookies.

By the ways the girls were about to faint at the sight of him and the angry glares he was getting from both Roy and Gar this guy was just as hot as Richard Grayson. Just not the millionaire part.

"I guess not," Roy interjected before Barbra could say something to Justin.

Justin shrugged before introducing himself, "I'm Justin Hefei, and you guys are…." He dragged the last part out, he would have used his arms to exaggerate his point, but he couldn't.

"I'm Barbra Gorden," Barbra said anxiously a nervous smile on her face, which Justin returned with a flirty smile back.

"And I'm Roy Harper, boyfriend," Roy snarled as he wrapped his toned arms around Barbra's waist pulling her protectively to his chest making Barbra pout adorably. Roy placed a kiss into her hair glaring daggers at Justin who only chuckled.

"I'm Victor Stone," Victor called out as he stuck his hand out in a greeting to Justin who shook it. Victor was surprised to see that his left hand had such a grip on it.

"Nice to meet you Victor," Justin greeted warmly.

"I'm Garfield Logan and this is my _girlfriend _Rachel Roth," Garfield said so Justin knew paws off. To bad Justin wasn't really listening. He was to busy staring at Rachel.

This made Rachel giggled like a complete girl, dumbfounding both her boyfriend and Victor and Richard, "I think the lady can introduce her self," Justin sneered as he eyed Rachel making her blush uncontrollably. Justin tore his eyes off of Garfield and back to the dark beauty, "So beautiful your name,"

"But I think Garfield introduced me," She said feeling the anger and rage rolling off of her boyfriend in such strong rage she was surprised that he had morphed into the beast that saved her so long ago, she forgot about that. He had saved her life them, she rarely thought of the past because the past normally brought great pains. She moved closer to Garfield and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.

Garfield looked at her outta the corner of his eye, giving her a fanged grin before plopping down on the some one person plush chair, pulling Rachel down on top of him so she was sitting in his lap, she laid her grey hand on his chest and her head in the crook of his neck. This earned him a jealous look from Justin.

Without turning to look at the last member of the group Justin spoke, "And who are mister mysterious," He mocked.

"Richard Grayson," He grunted.

This got Justin's attention. The millionaires son was here, yeah Bruce had called and said he had cancelled and was sending someone else in his place but he never expected it to Grayson.

Justin narrowed his eyes, he never liked Grayson. He was the perfect child, the millionaire who got just about any girl he wanted, he was the number one playboy in Gotham. This was one of the many reasons on why Justin hated this guy. But the big major thing was before Bruce sent Richard off to Jump for reasons know knew, most assumed to go to a private all boys school. The numero uno reason was that 7 years ago when Richard was 13 and Justin was 16 he had caught Richard making out with his girlfriend at the time. When Justin confronted her, she broke up with him saying that her and Richard were soul mates.

When Richard broke her heart that just pissed Justin off even more, seeing the girl he still loves to this day crying over a guy who didn't give a damn about her, crushing her that just sealed the hate.

"I'm surprised you're here," Justin scoffed with fake surprise.

Richard raised a black eye brow, "And why is that?"

"I heard you where in boarding school over in Jump City, that's all the way across the country you know-"

"I graduated two years ago," Richard said in a very airy voice.

Justin smirked at him before he said what else he wanted to, "Or I thought you would be off fucking some broad,"

Richard's eyes shot wide, his hands clenched into fists, "Why the hell would you say that?" He growled. Richard took a threating step forward, his knuckles were white from the accusation.

If Justin was intimidated by Richard he didn't show it because he said, "Because isn't that the playboy way?" Justin said. All calm in his voice, not giving away how much he hated this man.

Richard was soon at Justin's bed side ready to kill, but Victor and Roy were there to hold him back, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He half screamed.

This time Justin answered him with equal pitch in voice, "I'm talking about when you were locking lips with my ex girlfriend!" He let out a low throaty growl, this some what surprised everyone in the room, he sounded kinda like a wolf.

"I have know clue what your talking about," Roy and Victor could feel how tense Richard was by how tightly they were holding him back, which is such a very hard feet since he is the leader of the Teen Titans, and worked out every chance he got and had quite a nice body. Rock hard abs, not overly huge biceps, muscular legs, and such he was in great shape. So it put some strain on the strongest guy on the team Victor then there was Roy who was in great shape just not as great as the other two.

Justin stuck his head right up in Richard's, wincing from the pain that shot through his abdomen as he did so but he shook it off, "You ruined my damn life you asshole," Justin spat in his face. Richard's mind flashed to Kori.

The way she left because of him and the way he broke her, but he had fixed with her out on the balcony yesterday, right? ((To bad he wasn't in the care when Barbra was telling Kori he didn't really love her, to bad))

Richard shook both Victor and Roy off of him. They let him go reluctantly, be bowed his head trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he sighed and said softly, "I'm sorry,"

Justin laid back in his bed, not softening his gaze but he spoke anyway, "You know if I had never walked in on your guys make out section I would have never known. I would have never had my heart shattered, never dropped out of high school, never moved to down town Gotham, never got a shitty job at the pier. Known of that would have happened," He shook his head bitterly, "I still love her you know? I would have proposed to her already but now I can't stand the sight of her, even though she's still the only girl for me, I can't bring myself to look at her, I'm a broken man because you asshole," There were tears in Justin's eyes.

Richard felt his heart clench he was also the asshole who loss Kori and was the asshole who was going to get her back no matter what it took, "Look I'm sorry," He pleaded his voice was just as broken as Justin felt.

Justin didn't except or deny his apology all he said was, "Is there a reason for all of you being here?"

Barbra walked up to Justin and placed a hand on his and gave him a sorrowful look before she answered him, "Um yes, you requested Bruce Wayne to come and meet with you to discuss the disappearance of Starlight?" She inquired.

Justin just stared off into space not looking at her or acknowledging her hand on his, Roy just shook it off quelling his jealousy. Justin didn't look at Barbra when he spoke he just did, "Yeah so where is he?"

Barbra swallowed before she voiced her thoughts, "Sick, he said he would call and say that he would send us instead of him he didn't think it would be wise to leave the mansion in his state,"

"You sound so formal," Justin teased when he finally brought himself back to where he was in the world and away from bad memories.

Barbra blushed in the slightest, "Is there anything you would like to tell us?" She asked him calmly.

He looked at her, his dark eyes imploring, "I'm sure you or maybe Dick over there already know this or maybe everyone here but I don't know so I'm just going to come out and say it," Justin took a deep breath before he spilled, "Bruce Wayne is Batman, right?"

This made Barbra, Richard's and everyone else's eyes go wide.

"H-How did you know that?" Barbra asked retracting her hand from his.

Justin just smiled, "From your question I guess you all already knew, then I guess you know that Starlight is Kori Anders and I'm sure your batgirl," Justin pointed at Barbra then turned to Richard, "And I believe you're the first Robin right? Or am I mistaking?" Justin asked his voice was cold and dry when he addressed Richard.

"How many were there?" Richard asked.

"Um I'm not really sure I think four but the guy version of Robin was hard to tell apart but I believe three guys and one girl," he smirked.

Richard looked at Barbra she only nodded her head yes, he sighed, "Then I guess I'm the first one because I don't remember anyone before me," All of a sudden he felt a jerk of his arm and someone whispering harshly into his ear.

"What are you thinking? Telling them who you are?" It was Rachel.

Richard turned to her, "I was Robin, I'm nightwing now. I didn't tell him that part," He hissed back.

Rachel only gave him a judgmental look before she went back and sat on the arm of the chair were Garfield still sat his forest green eyes wide. He wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and placed his head in her lap, he looked like a puppy dog. Rachel patted his head with her grey had not taking her violet eyes off of Richard watching him intently.

Richard turned back to Justin not speaking just staring.

"How do you know all of this?" Roy asked breaking the silence around them all.

Justin flicked his eyes from Richard to Roy, "Mostly its an educated guess and everything else I'm about to tell I know for a fact. Like when I said that Kori was Starlight, I knew that when Abyss was taunting her."

This snapped at Richard's attention, "Abyss?" Victor called out.

Barbra turned back to Richard and explained, "When we left the Masquerade, me, Roy, and Kori we were watching the monitor and we found out that it was Abyss. Me and Roy were going to go with her but she mounted her bike and convinced us not to come along. She always liked fighting him on her own, he was her biggest threat. We tried to get her to let us go but she told us no then we finally caved," She sighed defiantly waiting for what was to surely be an outburst from Richard.

Only silence insude, quietly shocking her. She bit her lip, but she felt Roy at her side. She loved how he could always just sneak up on her without hearing him, it always frightened and thrilled her. He snaked his arm around her. Nodding, subtly telling her that they would have found out sooner or later, why not tell them sooner.

"So that's why you didn't accompany her?" Richard asked. His voiced sliced through Barbra, she fought tears in her eyes. She decided not to tell him, that she had talked to Kori about him, she kept that to herself.

"Y-yes Richard," She said shakily. She was sure that if Roy wasn't holding her she would have fallen to the ground by how shaken she felt.

She heard him sigh, and watched him run his hand through his ebony hair, a crestfallen look on his face.

"What happened during the fight?" He directed this question to Justin.

"First tell me who everyone else is, I know that Batgirl is dating Speedy, so I guess since Barbra Gordon is batgirl that Roy Harper is Speedy then? From Titans East," Roy shook his head yes, "Then who is everyone else?"

"Look now isn't the time Justin," Richard said harshly.

"If you want info then it is, so spill," Justin pushed.

Richard wasn't about to back down but when a bright light flashed like lightning, lighting up the sky. Richard turned his head to see a man, half human half android. He had shining blue and silver metals sticking out of him, some of him held flesh but 90% of him was robotic. He had one human eye that was a deep caramel color and the other was an info red laser eye.

"I'm Cyborg, Teen Titans West," Victor said extending a metallic hand to Justin who gave him a bewildered look.

"Your-Your,"

"Not human? I'm not that bad," Victor said before placing the golden holo ring on his ring finger again and he was back to the all human looking android. Two normal eyes, and no metal parts sticking out of him, he looked perfectly normal.

There was another flash and there was Garfield, green skinned and all. He no longer had a perfect tan, his skin was a deep green, his eyes stated the same forest green, his hair was no longer a sandy blonde whitish color, it was a black color that shimmered a deep dark green with every glint of the light. Now when he pulled his lips back to smile a lone fang stook out among all others.

"I'm Beast Boy, or Changeling which ever, Teen Titans West," He said.

"Changeling? I thought Beast boy worked for the Doom Patrol?" Justin questioned.

"Well I did. Over the years I changed my name like Richard I went from Beast boy to Changeling like Richard went form Robin to Nightwing," Garfield stuck the golden ring back on his finger and he to turned back to the regular guy that all misfits wished they looked like, even gar.

"Oh," was all Justin said before he turned his eyes to Rachel who gave him a ghostly smile that sent chill down everyone's spine.

"I'm Raven, a demon daughter. Teen Titans West," her words were haunting and they scared Justin. He had just flirted with this girl but several minutes before and he now finds out she's a half demon.

"But you look normal," Justin said. Not wrapping his head around the idea.

Rachel sigh. She stood up and began to chant those forever known words, "Azerath Metrion Zenthos." she opened her eyes and they were no longer violet but an endless snowy white, her hands were incased in black magic. She blinked her eyes and they reverted back to normal and her hands lost that gastly glow and all she said was, "Believe me now?" All Justin could do was shake his head numbly.

He finally found his voice and said, "So its true?"

"What?" Garfield offered as a response when no one else would.

"That Kori is Starfire, she was a member of Titans West right?" Justin urged on eagerly.

Richard's mouth fell open, "How would you know that?"

"The same way I found out that Starlight was Kori. Right before Kori lunged at Abyss he was talking about who she used to be, Starfire. He was starting to push her, she soon snapped and started punching and kicking. Abyss tired her out before he struck on and fatal blow to her head, he knocked her out with a crowbar I think," Justin shook his head.

Richard was ram rod straight, "W-What happened t-to her?" he stammered.

Justin shook his head, "I don't know really, he hit some button on his belt and him and Kori just disappeared. The belt transports Abyss any where he wants, and that could be some where in the world not even close to Gotham, all the way across the planet. On another planet for that matter!" Justin shouted in hysteria.

"Calm down, we'll find her. I doubt he teleported outta the City," Barbra said trying to soothe Justin so he would calm down. He did.

"You guys need to leave," Justin said. He closed his eyes and eased back into the pillow on his bed.

"Why?" Rachel asked suspectioallily.

Justin looked at her before he said, "I have an appointment with the doctor soon. And i'm really sure that the nurse that the nurse that allowed you in here didn't get authorization." He scoffed.

"Yeah so?" Victor said.

"Because if the doctor sees you in here then who ever that nurse is she's getting fired," Justin siad.

"Well then just one more question," Rachel said.

"What?"

"Where did this all take place? I mean on the news they said-"

Jusitn didn't let her finish he just said, "there wrong, i gave them a false place. Its pier 18 ((My fave number)) so i would get a start on it," Jusitn said aggrivated slightly. He just wanted to be alone in his room to await the annoying doctor who he was sure was going to ask a whole lot of stupid questions.

Richard nodded as he began to herd everyone outta the room. Once everyone was out in the hall Richard and in one last attempt said, "I really am sorry."

"Whatever," was all Justin said in return.

**Um that was a very long wait! So you likey? Haha I need reviews I like wrote this chapter a numerous amount of times and I still don't like how it turned out. I just want to say I'm not re-writing it because I don't feel like it. So um yeah just review and we'll be good so TOODOODLES :D haha I need me some reviews :D ok well sorry for the long wait. BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Teen Titans… I think I just might cry! Haha Sorry for updating so damn late but who knows since school just let out :D haha

Chapter 11

They were racing down to the pier as fast as they could. Victor was priding himself on how he thought to bring the T-Car in case of such emergency's. They had all quickly changed as soon as they got back to the mansion, they went from kinda regular people into the superhero's everyone knew of. ((Ok there going by super hero names, and I'll tell you when I switch back to there real names)).

Cyborg looked out his window and saw a sleek black motorcycle, a man with a darken heart sat on it, he nodded at Cyborg. Nightwing ((Richard)) revved the motor, popped a wheelie and sped ahead. Cyborg just shook his shiny metal head at Nightwing, Cyborg thought that Nightwing was in a hurry but hey it was the girl he loved he was after. Cyborg looked out the other window, and there was Speedy ((Roy)) and Batgirl ((Barbra)) they were in Bruce's bat car because they couldn't both fit on Batgirls motorcycle it made Roy feel uncomfortable.

Batgirl waved at Cyborg and she sped ahead of him, he chuckled lightly to himself as he watched them pull in front of him. Cyborg's eye flicked up into the rev-you mirror, Beast boy was looking out the window, a dead look in his eye. Raven she was staring a far off look in her eyes, she seemed some what sad about something. He didn't get it, normally they would either be A) Arguing B)Making out C)Beast boy making crappy jokes and Raven hitting him on the back of the head. But today it looked like D) None of the above.

"How about some tunes?" Cyborg asked trying to break the silence but all he got was just that in return. He just sighed and turned back around and stared out the window looking for pier 18.

"Something dark," he heard a soft voice call out.

A surprised look befell his face, "What?" He called out.

"Something dark," the violet haired empath called out. Cyborg turned in his seat to give her a confused look, she just huffed and crossed her arms, she pushed herself back into her seat, "You asked about some 'tunes'" she said tunes in a preppy disgusted voice, "And I said something dark," She growled.

Beast boy didn't even look up to suggest something else, he just grunted and his focus on the outside world. Cyborg had know clue what was going on, so he just sighed, "What song?"

"Something, I don't care anything dark and that won't help my mood," She stared at him her violet eyes hid every emotion like always, she was just as good as masking her emotions as Richard was when he put on his mask.

"Ok, BB you ok with that?" He tried to coax Beast Boy into making fun of Raven's music and they get into a huge fight and some how end up making out in the back seat making Cyborg all but barf.

All he got was another grunt in response.

"Beast Boy," Raven said. Her voice was timid when she addressed him, which was different, she normally talked to him in a forceful and some times demanding manor, but at that moment the roles seemed switched.

"Not now Raven, ok?" Beast boy whirled around and stared at her, his forest green eyes were hurt and angry all at the same moment. Normally it wasn't BB angry it was Raven and it was Beast boy trying to make things right, man did Cyborg's head hurt.

"Cyborg STOP THE CAR!" Beast boy screamed.

"Wha?" Cyborg yelled as he skidded to a stop in the middle of an abandoned road, "What is it?" he shouted in a worried tone.

"I feel her!" Raven cried out in joy.

"What?" Cyborg called out in so much confusement he couldn't think right.

"Starfire, I feel her," She exclaimed, she was full of giddiness a tire popped, "Sorry," She muttered under her breath.

Cyborg gave her a sympathetic look as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, she gave him a small smile as he pulled away, "So where is she?" He questioned.

Beast boy was off to the side, he was in the form of a green blood hound but he looked like he was searching for Kori's sent but he was just trying not to look at Raven.

Raven looked hesitant for a moment but she just closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes soon snapped open quickly and they were an endless snowy white, her hands were a deep endless midnight black.

"She's under ground," Raven spoke, she was looking at Kori at that moment, she was changed. Kori was struggling her wrists were bound above her head with thick rope her feet were tied with the same material. Within Starfire's absence Raven had found that she had another talents she could see people were ever they are if they are at least within 25 miles of her. She could be in her room and start to think of someone else and what they are doing she would start to see images of what they're doing. She saw Kori and didn't like it one bit.

"I think she's in a tunnel of some sort, like a room or something. There's a drainage pipe running up above it, the room is cramped and she's tied to the bed in a very subjective manor." Raven relayed.

"What's holding her to the bed? Steel, iron, what retains a Tameranian?" Cyborg questioned as he pondered the thought. Beast boy just sat on the shoulder of the road, he sniffed the air just seeing if he can at least get the slightest of her sent.

"Rope," The empath said dryly.

This time it was beast boy who spoke up, "She's a Tameranian with starbolts, she could just burn the ropes off, why doesn't she?"

"That grass stain is the million dollar question." Cyborg said his eyebrows raised and he stroked his imaginary beard, looking oh so puzzled. Beast boy shot him a glare before returning to blood hound form.

Raven looked at him, he had his back to her and she yearned for him to understand and to stop being so stubborn. She loved even if he didn't believe her. She watched him, her eyes never leaving his furry back side well until Cyborg addressed her.

"Can you locate where she's at?" Cyborg asked her, trying to get her out of her thoughts. Cyborg knew that Raven's thoughts normally weren't on the pleasant side of things.

"Well hold on," Raven closed her eyes again and focused on Kori with all that she was. At first the image was a little hazy, as she focused harder the image became clearer that's when she saw what was unfolding in front of her eyes.

…

Kori remembered everything up until Eric took the crowbar back to her head to make sure she was unconscious when he left to go and get something that would hold her better to the bed. As soon as her emerald eyes popped open for the second time she felt cool melt around her wrist, she defiantly knew that she wouldn't be able to get iron off of her wrists, or legs. She wished Eric was dumb enough to keep the rope around her, but he was never a dummy she knew he would quickly change her bounds so she wouldn't escape.

Kori surveyed her surroundings, she saw nothing but the dimly lit room and the sillthoute of a figure in the corner leaning against the cool concrete wall.

"Your awake!" He commented. He pushed up off the wall and walked over to her and sat on the bed making the old thing creep under his added weight.

Kori didn't respond she just narrowed her eyes and her anger intensified as she watched him not knowing what he was going to do. She excepted him to beat her but he did no such a thing.

"You look beautiful Kori," His words surprised her catching her off guard. His eyes were soft and she saw the adoration in them, "Why did you do it?" His voice was quiet and wanting to know but it carried an undertone of anger and betrayal.

"Eric-" he didn't give her time to finish he crushed his lips over her own taking her breath away with the hunger and desperation it held. She struggled to pull away from him but that only made him press up on her harder. He crawled onto her place all of his weight onto her slender figure.

She whimpered feeling helpless and scared for the first time in her life. She soon felt his hand slip behind her neck pulling her face up so he could deepen the kiss, Kori was petrified. She prayed silently that someone would come to her rescue and soon.

…

Raven staggered backwards a few steps, she hadn't yet been able to master this power of seeing but she could only see into others lives for a few minutes it would always leave her tired and sore.

"Raven what was it?" Cyborg had grabbed a hold of her shoulders, Beast boy looked at her his face mask with emotionless features. That stung.

Raven tore her eyes from Beast Boy to look at the android in front of her, "I saw Kori-"

"And?" Beast Boy urged on.

"I saw Eric," Beast Boy and Cyborg's face fell at the news. No one had told them of what happened to Kori that one night at the party only Roy, Barbra, Richard, Eric and Kori knew they hadn't known if they should tell the others.

"What do you mean you saw Eric?" Cyborg asked taking another step towards her, a crestfallen look on his face.

"What I mean is I saw him and her, he's her capture. He's abyss I think," Raven said. She had a gut feeling that she was right and always trusted her gut because her head was always arguing with itself never agreeing on anything. The only thing they agreed on was the love she had for BB and right now she saw that crumbling before her as he wouldn't look at her.

"You think?" He questioned her.

"Yeah, look if we don't find Kori or Starfire or… what ever you wish to call her, she's going to lose her innocence to that creep!" Just by the sound of that Cyborg was fuming.

"We have to find he so I can rip that creeps throat out!" Cyborg bellowed. Even BB's eyes were a blaze at the news, his fists clenched tightly along with Cyborg's.

"Look I can feel her aurora, its strong right now. That means she's really close some where within several yards or a mile or so," Raven explained.

"So if you do that tracker thing of yours we can find her in no time at all," Cyborg said anxiously.

"I can yes but I can't sustain it for very long it completely drains me. I can use it in short spurs but it will leave me tired," She explained, her navy cape whipped around her delicate body.

Cyborg gave her a worried look but it was there only way of find Kori, Raven was good at finding people by the strength of there aurora that surrounds them. So if Raven could focus all on Kori they would find her much faster.

"Ok but just stop when it gets to much for you to handle, we can't have you fainting," Cyborg said his tone concerned but he knew Raven wouldn't do that she was just as stubborn as Nightwing ok not as stubborn but right up there.

That's when something dawned on them all, Nightwing was going to be pissed that they weren't at the docks yet. As if on cue all of their communicators started going off.

Beast boy was the first to pull his out he expected it to be Nightwing on the other side but it surprised him when he saw Speedy on the virtual screen.

"Where are you guys?" He demanded.

"On the road," BB stated simply.

"Why aren't you guys here?"

"You aren't our leader," Beast Boy snapped. Speedy glared even harder at Beast Boy, only seconds later was the communicator ripped out of Speedys' hand and a very pissed off looking Nightwing appeared before it. Beast Boy knew all to well that he shouldn't back talk to him or he could be easily pulled from the team and he definitely didn't want that.

"Yeah well I am!" Nightwing hollered, "What aren't you guys here?" His voice sent a shiver down Beast Boy's spine by how deadly calm it was.

"We had to take a little detour," He tried to explain, but someone had ripped the communicator out of his hand and began to explain in her dry monotone voice.

"Its my fault, I got a strong sensation that Kori is close to mine, Cyborg's and Beast boy's location." She finished in a hurry.

"You did?" His voice was soft and quiet at the news.

"I also had a vision about her," She explained, "She was trapped in some underground sewer or something and she was with abyss, I figured out who Abyss was though," she said.

"Who?" His voice was thick with curiosity.

"Eric," that was all she had to say before Nightwing was firing off questions.

"how was she restrained? How do you know? What is he doing to her? Is she ok?"

Raven chose to answer his questions one at a time, "She's restrained by rope,"

"ROPE! SHE RESTRAINED BY ROPE!" he screamed. "How can she, she's Tameranian only iron can with hold them! Even then she's not a normal Tameranian, she could melt the iron right?" He was in a panic Raven could read his emotion loud and clear, she would even know that even if she didn't have that link she had with him.

"I don't know but she's underground and cut off from sunlight which gives her, her powers." Raven recalled Kori telling her that when they were younger and they had switched body's.

"The Gotham Sewers," Raven could hear Batgirl offer, she saw nightwing nod slightly before she continued.

"I know this because I had a seeing of her in the sewers with uh… him…" She wouldn't meet his gaze she just looked at the ground quickly.

"What is it? Raven tell me?" Nightwing demanded.

She bit her lip nervously before she spoke, "We just need hurry or Kori won't be so innocent anymore," Nightwing instantly caught on and she saw his clench his jaw and every muscle in his face tightening. She knew that some one was going to get there ass kicked when they saw them next.

"Were going to do a sweep around here to see if we come up with anything," She heard Cyborg shouted over her shoulder and at Nightwing to kinda change the subject. Nightwing shook his head approving.

"We'll stay here and try and gather more things on where she is underground," Nightwing said gruffly.

"Ok bye" Raven said softly before closing the communicator.

"Lets head out," Cyborg hollered, knowing that they were going to have to work fast.

**Ok I truly hate this chapter but if you have read anything of mine you know I don't really give a flying fuck so I just leave it as is :D I'm such a sweet girl ain't I? Haha Well school finally let out so I think that I will be able to update faster….. MAYBE haha ok well gtg I need to hop on the next chapter adios chicos and chicas.**

**Love **

**Pinkkpurplepeople.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own the teen titans

OH and I am feeling really lazy so I don't feel like revising… well I have never revised so what's new? Nothing I guess haha just read the damn thing :D please…. PLEASE! :D

Chapter 12

Tears streamed down her face, there was no way she was getting out of this one. No one knew where she was, and she so desperately wished for someone to find her and fast because with the lack of sunlight in this dank smell sewer there was no way of getting out. She wasn't even sure if her powers still worked on account she never used them anymore except her inhuman strength. That's when something hit her…. Her strength. She didn't need sunlight to fuel that, only for her starbolts. She felt Eric's lips slip to her neck sending a shiver of terror through her body. She bit her lip as she concentrated pushing all her fear and hatred to the side as she mustered up all the courage that she could.

She closed her eyes and forced all of what she could into her body and that's when she felt it. Pure, sweet strength. Her eyes snapped open as a wicked grin crossed her face. An ugly smile on a beautiful girl. She began to pull on the bed posts, at first she heard Eric's grunts of protest but when he heard the yanking of metal his head snapped up and he saw the metal being pulled away from the bed post. His silver eyes widened in pure shock, but narrowed then in one of pure outrage.

She only smirked as she pulled harder and focused more on her strength, but her concentration was soon gone when she felt a cold hard hand come across her face taking away her strength and disorienting her. She let out a loud scream of pain and anguish as the pain began to set in.

"I wouldn't try and break free again," He snarled at her as he bared his teeth at her. He stepped off of her but he wasn't finished with her not yet.

She saw him lift his hand again and brought it down on the other side of her face making her cry out again in pain.

"Shut the hell up," He barked at her as he yanked at her crimson hair pulling her to look at him. Tears were forming in her eyes as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and kept pulling on it. She tried to focus again on her strength but the pain kept distracting her and she couldn't guide the energy she needed.

"Look at me!" he demanded forcing her to turn her head to look at him but she wouldn't. That only made him angrier and he yanked at her hair even harder, making the tears fall even harder which made him laugh, a cruel and unforgiving laugh.

"Can't we just be friends Erik?" She begged, her voice was soft and pleading but that only lit the fire that was burning inside of him to an even higher degree.

He grabbed an even bigger chunk of her hair as he turned his back on the entrance/exit he got right up in her face, "Don't even try to make me feel guilt for you. You're the one who brought this on yourself, you had your ex boyfriend beat the shit out of me," He hollered.

"We never dated Erik, you were my first boyfriend," She said trying to get him to see the light but he wouldn't, he was to far gone to see reason.

"But you loved him Kori! You loved him, I could tell by the way you looked at him. That was the same way you looked at me when we first met, I love you Kori. Can you not see that?" Tears started forming in his eyes as he looked at her face as if he was memorizing all of her not wanting to miss a single detail. Kori watched him, her eyes full of guilt and sadness, she was the one who drove him to this and she felt bad, but he didn't need to be so harsh in her mind. She prayed for help to come since she knew she wasn't getting out of there on her own.

As if her prayers were answered there was aloud explosion and soon the cramped room that barely held two held three more people. At first Kori couldn't tell who it was until she heard that familiar monotone.

"Get off of her," Raven growled.

Kori could hear Erik chuckle darkly as he stood and the bed creaked from the weight that it had been relieved of.

Kori watched as her friends and her ex stare each other down, both had a fire about them. One wanted to just take her out of this situation and make sure she was fine and that he would never hurt her again. The other, wanted to take her out of the situation but not in a mild manor but in a violent bloody way. She hoped the none killer side won out.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos," Kori watched as Raven's hands glowed black with dark magic, and her eyes an endless blizzard of white. Her navy hooded cape billowed in the none existent wind, and she gave a wicked grin as she clenched her fists and soon Erik was incased in the same dark magic, he struggled and wiggled and screamed and hollered but no dice.

"how about we take this outside where there's more room for a fight," Beast boy suggested and the others nodded but before they either flew or floated out of the room beast boy sent Cyborg an order, "You get those restraints off of Star- I mean Kori," He said quickly correcting himself before he turned into a crow and flew out of the room raven close after him Erik still clenched in her magic.

Cyborg was at her side within seconds. He began to tinker with the iron around her wrists. As he was had just gotten the first off, he noticed two red hand prints on her face. He stood out a metal finger and poked it making her wince in pain.

"What happened?" he asked softly trying not to scare her by all the stuff she had gone through. She stayed quiet for a while as she ripped off the other metal bracelet around her wrist. She rubbed the parts that had started to become raw by how the iron had rubbed her skin the wrong way.

"Kori," Cyborg started again.

She ignored him again as she ripped the last two restraints off of her ankles was then did she answer him, "I pissed him off," her answer was short and simple. Cyborg gave her a bewildered look. She had certainly changed a lot, she was no longer the innocent girl he had once thought of as his little sister, the girl who had no clue was cotton candy was. This girl was harder, tougher, rougher, and smarter, she took care of herself. She fought till there was no hope to keep going, this girl was a stranger to him. She rubbed her ankles before standing at walking over to where the hole in the wall was.

She looked up at it as if she had no idea as if she was going to get out of there. She looked frustrated and angered at herself, "How the hell am I going to get out of here?" She demanded more to herself than to Cyborg. A loud explosion shook the ground and shouting could be heard coming from above. She felt an itch in her arm, she was itching to get in the midst of battle but she couldn't if she was stuck down there. She felt anger coursing through her as she grew more and more frustrated at the situation around her.

Cyborg's voice broke through her mental babble, "Uh- Kori?"

"What?" She asked a little annoyed.

"We're not even fighting and you already have your starbolts ready?"

"What are you talking ab-" She cut herself short when she looked down at her hands and they were incased in an electric lime green color a shocked gasp could be heard coming from her.

"What's wrong!" Cyborg stated loudly as he rushed to her.

Tears filled her eyes, "Why are you crying?" Cyborg asked thinking that she was said but she wasn't said she was full of pure joy. She soon wrapped her arms around Cyborg and squeezed him till she heard his back crack and she let go, and she looked down to see that she floated several inches in the air bringing an even bigger smile to her face.

"I'm so confused," Cyborg said but he never got an answer for Starfire lifted him in the air and flew them into the light of the afternoon. Starfire felt the sun warm her skin and she felt herself grow stronger and faster, she gently put Cyborg on the ground and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," She said before turning around to that the fight was just in the thicket. It seemed that Speedy, Batgirl, and Nightwing had joined them.

Cyborg smiled at her and he to turned to find that the battle was close to over but they were going to get there share of ass kicking in. They both charged into battle, Raven and Nightwing looked at her weird for she wasn't floating or using starbolts instead she was in a fighting stance and looked ready to fight hand to hand. She charged at Erik who only smirked at her.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he watched her jaw clench and he only snickered.

She charged at him ready to get her revenge, she threw a punch at his face but he dodged it gracefully and placed a perfect blow to her gut knocking the wind out of her, she fell to her knees to catch her breath.

"Kori!" She heard Nightwing shout as he watched her fall. She only frowned as she stood back up.

"Its Starlight when I fight, and I'm fine," She got back in her stance which shocked Erik. He had kept her in the sewers for several days without sunlight, food, water nothing. He thought she wouldn't be able to stand but he had little time to think about that because a powerful kick was landed perfectly knocking his legs out from under him.

He jumped back up and dove at her, everyone felt a little awkward watching a fight instead of fighting, but they soon got some action when Erik had grabbed hold of Kori's leg and pulled it out from under her, she hit her head hard on the pavement and he threw her across the deserted street and into a tree on the wooded side of the road.

"KORI!" Nightwing hollered, he ran to her but she stopped him when she lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were a storm cloud of emotion and he couldn't understand why. As he laid a hand on her shoulder she shoved it away and growled out.

"I'm fine," She winced as she tried to stand but she wouldn't have him help her, "Just go and help the others,"

"Kori-"

"Go," She demanded. He sighed and ran back into battle.

Kori knew she wasn't fine, she just didn't want pity or help. She was a big girl and two broken ribs and a bleeding head wouldn't stop her, she stood up shakily. She forced herself to look up and see how everything was going on. Erik was an amazing fighter, a formidable foe and she knew that it would take a lot more than just some silly toys, and everything else the titans threw at him. She knew that she would have to throw everything she had to get him to stop. She leaned up against a tree, everyway she moved she felt her broken ribs stab at her, the jagged edges of bone could be seen pushing against skin but it had not yet broken through. She smirked at it, shaking her head knowing that she was going to have to get back at him for that.

She had to gather her strength so she could be of use, she took in a long raggedy breath but as she did she had to take in a sharp breath from the pain that ran through her body. She watched as Cyborg shot a canon blast of bright blue electric energy, she watched as Erik only back flipped over it and spun kicked Cyborg knocking him backwards, he threw several punches and Cyborg went down with aloud crash.

Three balls were thrown threw the air and blew up just as they reached the feet of Erik, he flew several feet away. She watched as Nightwing stepped forward a victorious smile on his face as Batgirl stepped up beside him. She didn't look as so happy, she had fought Abyss/Erik before and knew that several bombs wouldn't keep him down and as if on cue Erik was up and charging. Nightwing withdrew his Bo-staff crouched and slammed it against Erik's chest making him stagger backwards almost knocking him down. Several arrows came flying right after the strike but Erik just barely managed to get out of the way of the flying arrows and charged again.

This time he was met by a very angry green courage stepped out in his path. Beast boy bared his teeth and let out a loud ear splitting roar as he stepped forward, his muscles quivered as he did so. Erik looked scared at first but then it quickly faded and a tall tell knowing smile came to his face as he stepped farther out in the road taunting beast boy daring him to chase after him.

"Here Kitty, Kitty," Erik motioned for beast boy to come after him and he took the bait, "Your so stupid," Erik said as he dove out of the way only for Beast boy to realize to late that a black Saturn was barreling his way and wasn't letting up on its speed. He reverted back to his elfish form and placed his hands up in front of his face to try and save himself but he knew it was futile and it wouldn't save him. This was it.

Just as he was about to be hit, he felt a sharp jar in his side and he was pushed out of the way only to be met by a loud shout of pain. He turned to see a motionless Raven laying on the pavement.

"Rae!" He shouted as he ran to her. He knelt down next to her and pulled her close to him.

She looked at him weakly smiling, "I thought I told you never to call me that," He laughed half heartily as he held her close. He pulled her into his chest and buried his face into her violet hair soaking it with his tears.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered into her ear, "I should have listened to you, I'm so sorry Rae. Please forgive me," He pleaded into her hair. She moved in his arms to look at him.

A small smirk on her face as she felt the pain from the car moving through her body, "It takes a near death experience to know that I was right?" beast boy smiled through his tears as he stroked her hair and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Just hang in there we'll get you to a hospital and-"

"Beast boy," raven said cutting him off from his ramble.

"What is it?" He said frantically.

"Shut up," She kissed him lightly on the lips and then fell limply into his arms she lay unconscious.

"I love you Rae rae," he gave her one last squeeze before he picked her up bridal style.

"Ah did I hurt your little princess?" Erik mocked.

"That's its asshole I'm kicking your ass," Beast boy growled but he was stopped when Kori stepped out in front of him.

"this is my fight," She said as she stepped in front of him. As she took a step toward Erik she felt a sharp pain in her head and the blood trickled down steadily. She knew she was bleeding a lot but she had to finish this, he had hurt her friends and tried to kill beast boy and might have killed Raven.

"Well, well isn't it my favorite person." Erik said as he walked up to her and placed a hand the right side of her face and when he pulled it away it was covered in a sticky red liquid that had a metallic odor. He seemed shocked at first too see that much blood but then he seemed kind of happy, "did I hurt your wittle head?" He said in baby voice. Roy saw the red on Erik's hand instantly knew who it belong to.

"Kori your bleeding! What the hell are you doing fighting?" He demanded.

She turned her hard emerald eyes on him and said, "I have two broken ribs but I'm still standing so when that asshole squeezes the last breath out of me then you can worry, ok good," She gave him a smile he knew there was no getting through to her she was just to stubborn to reason with.

She channeled all of her anger into her hands and soon she felt that familiar feel of solar energy coursing through her, and she heard the familiar crackle of the electrical bolts that she now held in her hands. She looked at him a smirk played across her face as she aimed at him.

He paniced he looked around for something to use but came up with nothing he didn't have time anyway because he felt a searing hot burning hit him in the chest he flew backwards and as he lifted his head up from where he had been hit to see that his shirt was crackling with fire. Kori walked over to him and knelt next to him she winced as she did.

"Like you said, pay back is a major bitch," She laughed as he batted wildly at the fire that was growing on him. He turned his eyes on her and wild grin spread across his face as he punched her one last time before losing conscious from the pain. It was to much to bare and be blacked out.

"That little ASS!" She shouted as she stood up. She grabbed her head, she began to feel light headed, she stumbled a little but when Batgirl tried to help her she just shook her off and said she was fine it was just a little head injury and a could of broken bones. Nightwing stood off to the side and watched her intently.

She began to fire off orders, "Look the cops are on there way to pick up Erik, I think he'll be good to be left here with Roy and Barbra and Richard Vic and Gar I want you guys to take Rachel to a hospital ASAP!" She clapped her hands and everyone got busy.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Richard, he had removed his mast and she could see his eyes, "What are you going to do?" He asked.

She looked at him her eyes were hard and unforgiving. He didn't understand just a couple of nights ago they were fine and now she was pissed at him, he didn't understand women.

"Look I need to get back to the mansion and tell Bruce that I'm fine and to stop fretting," She pushed past him, but she felt him grab he wrist tightly and she ripped it out of his and turned to him anger and betrayal could be easily read in her eyes, "Don't touch me Richard," She spat.

"How are you going to get back though, you don't have your car,"

"it's a motorcycle and I can fly. I think I can manage," She huffed as she tried to grasp one happy thought, but she realized that in her entire life it was mostly a tragedy waiting to happen, but there had to be one happy moment. That's when it hit her, she looked at Barbra and Roy they were her constant her rock along with Bruce and Alfred they brought her forever happiness knowing that they were her only family that wouldn't leave her or replace her by some skank. And with that happy thought she lifted off the ground and floated into the air.

As she lifted higher and higher she became more and more light headed and then… nothing…

**So what you guys think? I suck at writing battle scenes but hey I'm working on it, and guess what! It didn't take me several months to update! Be proud of me people be proud aha :D. reviews would be welcomed.**

Love

Pinkkpurplepeople


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 13

The first thing she saw when she finally came to was bright florescent lights blinding her making her want to close them again, but her eyes quickly adjusted. She expected to see her very purple room but instead she was met by a very plain, and very boring looking room that could use a splash of color. She grimaced at the room, but she stopped herself she was being rude to who ever had designed this room. A dull ache could be felt pounding in her head she rubbed it hoping that it would get rid of the ache, nothing.

She tried to remember what had happened because all that she remembered was heading off to the Wayne Manor but then nothing as if she had black out like when she had been hit on the head with a crowbar. Her eyes searched the room and she defiantly knew that she wasn't in the Manor because Bruce wouldn't have anything this plain in his house but who knew he was full of surprises and she still hadn't been in all the rooms yet… the house is HUGE.

"Your up!" She heard a familiar voice shout as he saw her emerald orbs open. She turned to see a very relieved looking Richard Grayson. She only scowled at him, he was at her side within seconds he didn't know if he should touch her or not by the look on her face, "You feeling ok?" he asked softly.

She stared angrily at the wall as if it was the source of all her problems, "Fine, where the hell am I?" she snapped at him, she still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Your at the hospital the others are down the hall Rachel's still in intensive care, she hasn't woken up yet. You suffered major blood loss from the hit you took from Erik and when you took flight to go back to the mansion I guess you got light headed and black out and fell to the ground, I caught you right before you hit," He explained.

She shifted the bed, making it crinkle under the shifting of her weight. She stared at him, her eyes gave away nothing, "Thank you, now can you just leave me alone?" She asked him. Her face absolutely passive, but he could read it in her eyes that she was angry with him.

He made no move to leave the room he just held his position at her bed side, "What's wrong?" He said he reached a tentive out to touch her shoulder but by the death glare she shot at him he retracted it quickly. It hung limply at his side, kind of awkwardly in a sort.

She stared at him her eyes angry, "Why don't you go check on Rachel for me," She said rolling so she was facing away from him and looking at the door.

"Don't avoid my question Kori, what is wrong?" He demanded.

She went stiff and she felt tears dare to form in her eyes, "Just g-go check on Rachel I just want to be left alone," She said as she wiped at her face. Richard sighed heavily, before deciding not to push her and go see how Rae was doing.

Rachel's Room:

Garfield's face was white as a sheet, he felt like he was going to puke. He hated seeing her like this, she was just laying there lifeless. He knew she wasn't dead they said that she was healing quite quickly, but that was because she was healing herself with that power of hers. He held her hand in his, it was small and limp and he couldn't help but worry. He had yelled at her before about things he couldn't remember, something stupid probably. He wanted to lash out at someone and shout and yell but the only person he could do that to was himself. He brushed her hair back from her face, and held his hand on her forehead staring at her closed eyes. He felt tears fill his eyes and spill from them.

"I love you Rae Rae," he said placing his forehead against her's. He closed his eyes as well until he heard the opening and closing from the door that lead into the room. He thought everyone had gone back to the mansion, he watched as Richard walked into the room a confused look on his face. He didn't even seem to see Garfield, he sat down in one of the chairs and sank down into staring at Gar with a lost look on his face.

"What's up?" Gar said not taking his hand out of Rachel's as he addressed the disgruntled man.

Richard looked surprised when Gar addressed him, "How's Rach?" he asked.

Garfield looked at Rachel, he swore he saw her eye twitch and felt her squeeze his hand, "Doing good," He said, "Kori?"

Richard looked at him with a clueless look, "She woke up-"

"that's good," Gar said excitedly.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't even look at me." He ran a hand through his raven hair, "What did I do? I don't remember doing anything wrong, we made up at the party. We kissed! Then Roy ruined it, but other than that I can't remember anything," he shrunk back into his seat and stared absently at the wall.

Garfield arced an eyebrow, "You guys kissed?"

Richard shot him angry glare, "Your missing the point, she's pissed at me for something I don't even know I did," He shook his head before slamming his fist into the chair out of anger.

"I wouldn't break the chair Richard. You may be rich but I don't think it would be smart," Rachel's weak sarcastic voice spoke up.

Garfield's face lit up when he heard her voice, he instantly turned from Richard to Rachel a huge fanged grin on his face and he consumed her into a giant bear hug. She winced as he did so but wrapped him in a light hug back.

"Oh my god Rachel," Garfield gushed as he held her at arms length away to look at her, "Oh thank god your awake!" he pulled her close again but this time into a much gentler hug and she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you too Gar," She said. His face turned pink when he realized that she had heard everything he had said to her. She pulled out of his arms and said, "I love you, I don't love you anymore when your wearing that damn ring, I think I prefer you all green," She said poking him in the chest.

He smiled as he brushed his lips over her own remembering how he had accused her for flirting with Jason when he was flirting with her and he had said that they should break up because it was obvious that she was all over him even more because she only like him when he wasn't green. When she had said what she just said the fight seemed meaningless and childish.

"Good," he murmured against her lips.

"Get a room," Richard huffed from his spot.

Gar pulled away his face turning red, Rachel only eased back into her bed and watched Richard with amused eyes.

"What?" He snapped.

"No, 'Oh your up!' or 'Oh good I was so worried that you would never open you eyes!' all I get is 'get a room,'" Richard rolled his azure eyes at her.

"What do you want me to run over there and give you a big ol' kiss on the lips like Gar?" He teased making Gar turn even redder if possible.

Rachel rolled her violet eyes, "So Kori's pretty pissed," She said

Richard stared angrily at the wall like Kori had done when she had awoken, "yeah," he mumbled.

"Did you ask her why?"

"Hell yes! I said what's wrong and all she says is she wants me down here checking on you, she wants to be alone in her damn room, I don't get it!"

Rachel stared at him assessing the situation before saying, "So after your kiss with her which I know you have wanted to do ever since she kissed you to learn English like 9 years ago she went off with Roy and Barbra to go and get Abyss." Richard shook his head yes, "Maybe on their way back to the manor one of them could have said something to her to make her question her feelings toward you and your feelings toward her, that could have pissed her off," Richard still stared at the wall taking in what Rachel had just said.

"I hate that you get it and I would have never guessed," He mumbled.

Rachel smirked deviously, "Well I can read people emotions and normally tell what the cause of the emotion is. Right now she is feeling pain, sadness, and a broken heart which also leads her to anger. You are just feeling lost and kind of scared of loosing Kori again. You should just go talk to her and tell her how you really feel. Go back to her room," Rachel urged.

Richard shook his head, "I can't," he shook his head harder and slammed his fist into the chair again making Gar and Rachel jump.

Gar glared at him, "I thought that you were the lady's man, dude," Gar said.

Richard had his face in his hands not looking up, he laughed bitterly, "Yeah well I can promise you that Kori is different than Starfire. Starfire was the innocent naïve girl who reminded you of a child, I fell for that girl but I wouldn't allow myself the pleasure of acting on it because I didn't want to ruin her innocent demeanor. That's one of reasons I got side tracked with Tillie," He spit Tillie's name out like a bad taste in his mouth and a grossed out look on his face, "Ugh I can't believe I did that to her, when I came back here I thought that I could get away from it all and have a relaxed time-"

"Your never relaxed, so what are you talking about?" Rachel said in a dry voice.

Richard only smirked shaking his head, "Yeah well when I came here I felt that punch in the gut and I had all these strong feelings for her, but she's different I don't know. She just doesn't seem like that innocent girl I first fell in love with, she lost all the naivety and innocentness about her. She's just… she's… I don't know but I still love her its just like she won't listen to me-" He said through his hands.

"Go talk to her," Garfield said with his hands placed protectively around Rachel's shoulders.

Richard nodded his head before getting up and walking out of the room and back toward Kori's.

**Well that took a while to update on, well that's because I was helping my friend with her Winx Club story, but eh what can you do she's new and its her first story so I thought I'd help her along. SO what did you think of this chapter, not much Star/Rob in this one but there is more BB/Rae in it so yeah**

**Love**

**Pinkkpurplepeople**


	14. Chapter 14

Discalimer: Um I don't own the teen titans but I wish I did, damn net work and there legal stuff…. Oh well I just wish they would make new episodes and air it again! UGH

Chapter 14

Richard stood outside her door, his hand in a fist and it shook wildly as it hung not but inches from knocking on her hospital door.

"Its now or never," He breathed lowly as he gathered the nerve to place two soft knocks against her door.

At first he got no response and he felt his hope began to deflate but the soft shuffling of feet and the sound of a low grunt heading toward the door renewed it. Kori only opened the door wide enough to see only her face. He couldn't help but get mesmerized by her amazing emerald eyes, they were beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the creature they were one, he just wanted to get lost in them and to stare at them all day but by the way her expression went from happy to sour in one split second that was all the time he was going to get to stare into them.

"Hey Kori," He greeted warmly, a small smile on his face. His overall appearance was one of a chipper and over worked man but his eyes told another store.

His icy eyes told her that he was struggling just to keep his head above water, to just keep breathing as long as he could. She could also see the nervousness and anxiousness in them, she was surprised on how easy it was to read him when he didn't have his mask on. This was new to her and for some reason she felt a compelling reason to open the door more to reveal that she was in a hospital gown that went down to her shins and tied in the back. He took this as a good sign but her words threw him off.

"What do you want?" She bit off.

Richard looked down at the ground before he looked back up at her still the slightest of a smile on his face, if only would melt away all that she was mad about but he wasn't getting off that easy. She really didn't know what she planned on doing. Her mind screamed to leave him behind, he was the past he hurt her pushed her away and was cold never turning to see if she was fine in a fight never caring. Then she heard the shouts just as loud as her mind coming from her heart, that he was the only man that she had ever had strong feelings for, that he was the only man that made her heart beat faster just by one look at him. The man that made her mouth go dry and her palms sweat when he was near, but as she looked at him as she saw him fidget under her scrutinizing gaze she knew that he was just as nervous when ever he was around her. She couldn't help but smile but as soon as it was there it was gone, like lighting.

Richard caught that flash of a smile and he felt himself swell with giddiness with how beautiful she was when she smiled.

She raised an eyebrow, he was just staring and it was starting to bug her, "Are you going to answer my question?" She snapped.

Richard looked taken back but quickly did answer her, "Um, I came to talk to you," He started but didn't finish.

"Ok, talk, how's Rachel did she wake up?" Kori asked truly concerned for her friends fate.

Richard smiled warmly at her which she returned with a scowl and crossed arms, "She woke up about three minutes ago and I thought I'd leave them alone and come tell you," He smiled broadly at her.

Kori thought about this she smiled at him which he took as a good sign but what she said next completely threw him off guard, "Well, great talk. Bye!" She was quick to close the door but not near as quick as Dick and his great reflexes. Well he was the leader of all titans and was the best at what he did, he had reflexes like a cat and he had his foot between the door and its frame. To his displeasure he had forgotten about her inhuman strength and he could feel pain course through his foot as she tried to slam the door on him. He let out a yelp of pain, and Kori instantly had the door open and rushed him in to sit on the bed, she kind of felt terrible for hurting him but couldn't help her giggles as she watched as he took off his shoe to examine the damage. When her giggles reached his ears he turned his head to glare at her but stopped when he saw a glimmer of the old Starfire reach out in that small giggle. He couldn't help but smile softly, this was the girl he had fallen in love with so long ago.

When Kori finally recovered from her fit of giggles she finally met his eyes and they locked, they froze her in place and she couldn't help but feel awkward just standing there staring.

"How's your foot?" she asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness that had surrounded them

Richard tore his gaze from Kori back to his foot, "I think it will survive," He muttered lowly as he slowly placed his leather shoe back on his foot.

He slowly stood from the hard medical bed and made his way toward her, she looked confused but she moved backwards and away from him not once looking at him. He reached a small hand out to her to place on her shoulder but she shoved it away angering him in the slightest.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded, he hadn't meant for it to come out so hard and rough but she just frowned at him as she crossed her arms and took a defiant stature as she stared at him.

"You," Her voice was dry and almost more emotionless than Rachel's and that was saying a lot.

He stared at her long and hard, "Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it so we can go back to before," He pleaded.

Her eyes were mournful and full of pain, "Its not what you did in so much words but what you think you feel for me," She said.

By this point, he was completely confused, "What do you mean what I don't feel?"

She heaved a heavy breath, "Richard," She looked at the ground and hugged herself tightly, "I'm not the same girl as I was on the Titans, I've changed in more ways than one as you can see," She gestured to her body which made his mind wander to place he would have kick another man's ass for thinking.

His eyes traveled freely over her, her hospital gown did her body no justice, "Yeah and," he said drawing the word out.

She stared at him now her eyes hard and cold almost as hard as emerald. She wanted him to understand so badly it was killing her on the inside that she would might have to end it right then and there. To cut her self off from him completely to try and move on again to find another man that made her feel like Richard had made her feel when they were, when they were teenagers, before Tillie reared her pimply ass face.

"What do you want me to say?" She said softly as her eyes fell from him so he couldn't see the tears that were forming.

"Kori I don't even know what the problem is, I mean I thought we were good that we loved each other that-"

"Stop it Richard, just…. Just stop," She looked at him tears streaming from her eyes from her explosion, "Please," he had never seen her so fragile before he reached a hand out to her and this time she didn't pull away she just let it rest there feeling heavy and sold as a reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

He gentle grabbed her chin making her look at him, "Just tell me what happened between us again, I don't even know what I did wrong," his voice was caring and careful so not to set her off again.

Her lips moved but her words were to quiet to be heard, "What was that?" He said getting her to speak up.

It was now or never so she spoke louder, "You do not love me as you think you do," Richard's eyes widened in one of shock but then narrowed in one of anger as he pulled his hand away from her face.

"Why in the hell would you say something as stupid as that?" He hadn't realized how harsh his words were until he saw the tears falling from her eyes, "Kori look. I know your not the same girl as you were when you were on the titans but to me you're the only girl that I have actually ever had true feelings for. So don't tell me I don't love you when I can decide for myself who I can and cannot love," He said this time in a bit more of a softer tone.

She wouldn't meet his gaze, "Don't fool yourself Richard, you never loved me. Its just the guilt of driving me away and everything that makes you believe you loved me, so please I can't stand you breaking my heart again," He was surprised to hear her say that.

"Again Kori, you can't tell me how I feel about you. I'm pretty sure that I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. Kori your the only girl that makes my heart beat faster when I just look at you, you make my palms sweaty my mouth go dry my mind go blank when you look at me with those beautiful gem like eyes." he grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her closer to him, "I love you Koriand'r, I love everything that you are and everything you were, just changing your look and something's in your personality won't change how I feel. I have always loved you and nothing will ever change that. Hell right now your making my mind race to find some way to convince you, and you standing there in that gown isn't making it easy. You make that ugly thing look amazing just because its on you," He said the last part making her smile through her tears as he pulled her even closer so she was placed against his chest.

She loved the rhythmic feeling of his heart pounding loudly in her ear and the soft sounds of the air coming and going and the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek. She loved the way she fit so perfectly against him and the way she felt at peace as if nothing else could hurt her. She buried her face into his shirt and let the tears fall from her eyes until there was none left to fall down her dampened face. She pulled away and looked up at him, he looked at her tear stained cheeks, he placed a rough course hand against her soft silky cheek as he brushed away the other tears as he tightened his other hand around her wrist.

"W-what about Tillie?" She finally forced out the question she never wanted to find the answer to.

He gave her a questioning look, "What about the skank?" he said spitefully.

Kori watched as his face contorted from the Richard that was so caring and showed affection to one of an angry bitter man she had known so long ago, she hated that side of him. That's the side that pushed her away and shattered her already broken heart.

"You say you have always loved me, th-then why did you- never mind its stupid," She said pulling away from him but he wouldn't let her, he placed his arms around her waist in a small comforting embrace so she couldn't pull away from his body.

"No, ask," He said truly wanting to hear what she had to say.

"You say you h-have always loved me," She watched as he nodded his head yes seeing as where this was leading, "Th-then why did you and her get together and have a fling, why did you choose her over me?" This was a question he had hoped to never answer, it was his own stupidity and blindness that he never saw Tillie for the small conniving little witch that she was.

Richard brushed a stray crimson hair out of her face and Kori couldn't help but love how his fingers had slightly touched her skin sending a ripple of pleasure through her.

"Because I didn't want to ruin what we had Kori, we were friends, hell we were best friends. We were so close that we practically shared everything together, I didn't want to ruin that it was so perfect and yet so fragile. That if I acted on what I felt and it turns out you didn't return them it could have made things awkward and we could have lost that special bond that we shared," Richard felt tears come to eyes making him feel weak but it made Kori look at him with new eyes to see the soft side of him, the side she had always wanted to see him show her but never had, "So I left it at that as best friends and then Tillie came along everything changed. Me and her went from just distant friends sort of to that of a couple, I had gone to comfort her after a mission and well that's when she kissed me telling me how she truly felt." Richard shook his head, "I was stupid I thought that maybe if I acted on the slim feelings I had for Tillie that the ones I had for you would go away and I would go back to just thinking of you as my best friend and not of the girl I dream of every night."

Kori couldn't help but laugh at that he gave her a stern look, "Sorry," she said sheepishly gesturing for him to finish.

He sighed deeply, "Its just I thought that they had and Tillie being the manipulative witch she is tricked us all into thinking that you were of little use to us, we were all blind sighted," A lone tear trailed down his face as he stared at her trying to get her to under stand him, "Kori I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you that's just what it come to. And when you left without notice I was pissed at first, furious actually I organized an entire search team to go and find you and bring you back here. Back to the team back to me," She saw how the words were just spilling out now everything that he had kept to himself and had told no other were spilling out like word vomit she was slowly starting to see the new Richard standing in front of her holding her to him and not letting her go again.

"Then I was sad, depressed actually. I wouldn't leave my room for days on end."

"you already did that if I remember correctly," She said reminding him of all the times she had tried to coax him out of his room to go and watch a movie with the others, or to just hang out with her but how he always denied her the satisfaction of cheering him up in those dark times.

"yeah I know but it was worse. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't get out of bed only for missions and even then did someone have to come and get me. It was rare to see me in the training room, actually I spent most of my time there the first week I found you gone I tried to work it all out in my head why you left us. We were all devasted so broken when you left, the team almost broke up," Kori was shocked then she remembered her time on when she had traveled to the future.

She had seen Richard as Nightwing as he was now, she saw Cyborg as a broken machine that was long past fixing and never left the run down condemned confines of the tower, she saw the caged version of a fat Garfield, she saw a crazed Raven who was so lost in her own mind she couldn't tell reality from her own delusions. The team was broken and divided when she had left, and hearing that they had almost broken apart made her realize how important she truly was. She was always the glue, always trying to resolve the fights that broke out amongst them, always finding the bright side in everything, bring the good out in people with her own happiness.

"Kori, I've been depressed and broken ever since you left all those years ago, when Bruce invited me here along with my friends for a getaway, it thought it would be good to come home and try and forget all that had made me the shell of the man I used to be. I made nightwing as a darker and older version of Robin," he said chuckling darkly, "and also I remembered you saying that in the future when you had gone with Warp that with you gone I had become a dark brooding man by the name of Nightwing. That's why I chose the name," He said smiling a crooked lopsided grin that had haunted Kori's dreams for so many years that it almost drove her to the edge of insanity.

Tears came back to her eyes as everything that he had said finally hit home, "Richard you are a fucking moron," she said bluntly through her tears surprising him, "You know I kissed you to learn English because you were the only one who dared to unshackle me, I respected you for that and I wanted to share my new found knowledge with you," He smiled warmly at her, "I have always had such strong feelings for you that when I saw you pressed against a wall with Tillie wrapped around you, her legs around your waist, her arms around your neck screwing up your perfectly gelled hair," She giggled slightly but tears fell as she remembered him and Tillie having a very heated make-out session, "Y-you didn't see me, you get kept on going, it shattered the heart you were already in the process of completely breaking," He looked at her full of compassion and sorrow. He really hated himself knowing that he was the main reason on why Kori had left and it had ate at him ever since.

"Kori," He said cupping her cheek in one of his hands, she rested her head in it as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I know Richard, no need to apologize anymore," She said softly as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. She was no longer angry and hurt that he truly didn't love her but by this talk she learned more, more that she didn't know like he had always loved her but didn't want to act on his feelings and ruin what they already had together.

"no, Kori I was wrong and stupid,"

"Yes you were," She said

He chuckled lightly, "But I just want you to know that I have and always will have strong feelings for you so deep that sometimes its scares me how much I care. I love you Starfire," She smiled at her old name.

"its Kori now," She said softly looking at him.

He only laughed before he bent his head down low so there lips were so close that if either of them moved a centimeter they would be touching, "Tell me do you feel the same way?" he asked lowly.

She smiled before she pressed her lips hard against his it took him a little time to react to the fact that she was actually kissing him when he wanted to initiated it, but he wasn't complaining. He soon reacted by moving his hands to her hips and pulling them against his own, she moved her arms around his neck and let her fingers move through his ebony hair twisting it within her fingers. The kiss was electrifying and quite passionate. Richard ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip to ask for entry and just to tease him she didn't allow it, Richard let out a low growl when she protested making her smile against his lips. He nipped at her making her gasp and he slipped his tongue in making her moan in just the slightest. The kiss seemed to be forever long but when it only lasted a few minutes.

Kori was the one to break away because she couldn't breath, the kiss left her panting heavily and completely out of breath, "does. That. Answer. Your questions?" She asked in between breaths.

Richard just grinned before he pulled her back in for another heated kiss. To bad Kori forgot to close the door and two pair of eyes one forest green and the other violet in color watched, with amused grins.

**I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, I really like how I ended the chapter but I promise all of you my readers that I think I have at least a minimum of one more chapter to go, but I'm really bad at estimated guess so who the hell knows. To be truthful I only wrote this entire thing in one day and I did re-read it and re-did the mistakes but I believe that there still are many so don't yell at me about it over half my chapters have so many obvious ones I find it quite funny actually. :D Ok well I would love it if you guys review and I'm sorry for how damn short this stupid thing is, grrr. Haha ok well review and I shall update :{**

**Love **

**Pinkkpurplepeople**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gar and Rachel shared a look of pure shock at it happened so fast for them to make up, but there shock soon melted into one of pure mischief as Gar stood from where he was crouched next to the door and held out a hand to help Rachel up. She took it graciously and stood up with elegance and grace as of that of a queen being. She smiled as she sauntered into the room and sat down on Kori's bed with Gar right next to her, the two love birds didn't seem to notice that Gar and Rachel had entered the room and were watching them swap spit right in front of them. Gar let out a snicker and Rachel raised an eyebrow as the snicker reached the ears of Kori and Richard, they instantly broke apart and leaped apart from each other almost like they had burned one another.

By the scarlet color on both their faces could said it all.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" Richard demanded but his voice cracked as he tried to keep up his tough exterior but it really wasn't as pulled together after the kiss he had just shared with Kori and Gar and Rachel knew it.

Rachel was the one to answer him with a snippy reply, "Well we were just walking down the hall and decided to pop in for old times sake," She gave him a sarcastic grin which he only rolled his blue eyes to.

"Have you ever heard of privacy?" Richard hollered as his face grew redder from anger and slight embarrassment. By this time Kori's face had returned to its normal color and now she was amused on how worked up Richard was getting and decided to watch the thing fold out as she smiled contently.

"And have you ever heard of an invention call a door, I mean normally when two people want privacy they close said door to get it," Rachel's face lit up when Richard grew quiet and she knew that she had won out.

"We should probably head back to the mansion," Garfield suggested getting everyone's attention.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Gar and Rachel went back to her room to gather the rest of their belongings and sign out and then to wait on the limo that Richard would call for and pay for with Bruce's money. Richard helped gather all of Kori's belongings and they all met out at the limo. Two couches were face to face on either side of the limo, Gar and Rachel sat on one side and Kori and Richard on the other, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she had her head in his shoulder.

…

They all walked in throw the door their heads held high and both guys had the girls of there dreams hanging on off their arms. Victor, Barbara, Roy, Alfred and Bruce all looked up they were shocked to see them back so soon.

"When we left a couple of hours ago, you were both unconscious and the doctors said that it would be a couple of days before you woke up," Barbara exclaimed as she threw her arms around Kori in a huge hug to her best friend in the entire world.

Kori returned the hug ripping herself from Richard just to do so, she let out a squeal of delight. Kori's hug wasn't bone crushing it was warm and inviting like it had learned to be over the years in Gotham. Barbara pulled away from Kori and looked at with happy tears.

"I thought I was going to loose my best friend," Barbara said softly.

She watched as Richard snaked his arm around Kori's waist and back to his side protectively, Barbara only rolled her eyes as she went back to the couch she had been sitting on before they had come sauntering in.

"I was making plans with Bruce knowing that lover boy over there wouldn't leave until he saw you well," Victor pointed to Richard who only scowled moving to sit on the brown leather chair across from Victor, Kori just stood there smiling brightly.

"But I got a call from Bumble Bee saying that some nasty shit is going down," Richard perked up at this, "She says that it would be great if we came back to help out," He watched Richard who seemed to think it over.

Richard's blue eyes flicked to Kori who was biting her lower lip nervous about something but he didn't give it a second thought really he just stood up and went into leader mode.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow morning," Garfield groaned in protest which earned him a stern look from Richard who didn't look happy with Garfield's response, "Get packed and get some rest so we can leave by 7 O'clock sharp," He pronounced knowing that there was no way around it.

Everyone grumbled there compliance and the titans left to pack. Kori stood there fiddling with her hands as she looked up at Roy, Barbara, Bruce and Alfred,

"Your going with them aren't you?" Bruce asked calmly but she could hear the sadness in his voice but it was barely detectable.

Kori shifted her weight thinking about it, was she going to go with them? The answer was a simple one, she was going to….

**Muahahha Cliff hanger my friends cliff hanger I'm so good haha. Ok probably not because I hated that ending and this is probably the SHORTEST chapter I have ever written but have you ever heard of Writers block, well it can be a bitch and it just slapped me in the face. Stupid blockage thingy :D ahaha I'm like so out of it right now, oh well reviews would be loved.**

Love

Pinkkpurplepeople


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans so yeah their you have it :D enjoy this chappie

Chapter 16

The sun was slowly rising, as the titans finished up with loading the last of their luggage into the T-car. Victor and Garfield had abondandoned their rings and reverted back to their normal appearance. Everyone said their goodbyes quickly because they needed to get back to Jump asap, Bumble Bee had called back about six more times asking them to hurry.

Rachel looked around at everyone and noticed that someone was missing out of the group of heros, "Where's Kori?" She wondered aloud catching everyone's attention.

Bruce looked up and saw all the titans perplexed looks, he sighed and ran a hand through his perfect hair, "I believe she is in her room,"

"Why is she in her room? Isn't she coming to Jump?" Richard asked impatiently wanting to get back on the road, mask in tack over his eyes.

"I can't answer that, Ms. Anders will have to do that for you," Bruce said letting Richard and the rest of them walk past him and hurriedly back up to Kori's very purple room.

Richard was the first to walk in the others right behind him. He stopped abruptly when he saw Kori's clothes scattered all around her room, and not a luggage bag in sight, he didn't get what was going on. Then he saw her, she sat on a window seat staring outside at the limo an impassive look on her face.

"Yo Kor you coming?" Victor called out to her, her eyes stayed trained on the T-car.

"No," Her voice was quiet and saddened.

"What do you mean no?" Gar asked walking more into the room to see how Kori's gaze hardened with every word.

"By no I mean, I'm not coming with you guys back to Jump City, I'm staying here in Gotham." She finally tore her eyes from the window to look at them all, her eyes were sorrowful but determined to stick to her guns.

"Kori, you have to go back with us. I mean Jump City, California is your home," Richard said trying to get her to see reason but she just shook her head a rueful smile on her face.

"Was my home Richard, was. Gotham is my home."

"how in the hell can Gotham be your home?" Richard demanded.

He had left this place because he couldn't stand being in Batman's shadow anymore and wanted to make it big on his own. He left because Bruce and him were always constantly fighting, and everything here had been everything short of shitty, so he left. Richard didn't know what Kori found so appealing staying here. Bruce was always coldhearted but when he thought about it he could be like that too.

"Because Gotham took me in when Jump no longer needed me," She said coldly as she got right up in Richard's face, "While my 'friends' were off fighting or ignoring me I was off cleaning or crying. Bruce took me in and offered me a life I could not refuse, he talked to me and consoled me. He treated me kindly while you all treated me coldly," She stared at them all, her eyes weren't hard or angry they were soft and full of pain reliving the horrid memories.

She shuddered slightly, "Ever since I came here my life had sucked at first. I didn't know what to do, I thought that with out you guys and Richard," She looked at him out of adoration and love, he seemed to be crushed, "I thought my life held no meaning, I wanted to end it but that was before I was introduced to your ex," She said smiling at Richard who blushed earning him some shocked stares from the others, "Me and Barbara became best friends, she showed me that I didn't need you to have a life. I quickly became the angel of Gotham, the favored prodigy of the dark night himself, soon I became the most feared heroin in Gotham," She smiled proudly, "I became the number one Fashion designer and magazine writer of my time!" She looked at them all beaming proudly.

None of them said a word just stared at her, "Gotham is my home, Jump used to be my home just like Tameran before I came to earth and fell in love with this planet," Her eyes sparkled with delight, "But ever since you guys came here for a very odd vacation, I finally rekindled our friendship the thing I have dreamed about regaining for more than my absence in Jump," They all felt horrible and knew they were the reason she wasn't coming back to Jump City with them, "I even got more than friendship with you Richard," She cupped his cheek in her hand and softly kissed him on the lips making him pull her close when he placed his hands on her hips.

She let him keep his hands there she loved the feel of being close to him, it made her feel whole and fuzzy on the inside, "then will you come back for me?" He asked softly.

She felt tears in her eyes, "Richard, you do not know how long I have waited for you to come and find me and kiss me like you did at the hospital and I think I would keep on waiting for you too if I had to wait all my life," She smiled sweetly at him his eyes lit with hope but that was soon doused when he heard her next words, "But I have made up my mind and I am staying in Gotham were I feel as though I am truly needed and wanted, when I am no longer needed or wanted here I will return to Jump with you but I maybe to late to join the titans," Her eyes looked crestfallen.

"B-but what about us Kori?" he murmured his eyes beginning to mist over with tears he was fighting so hard to keep at bay.

She stroked his cheek lovingly all the others were forgotten, "We can try to make it work, I mean we could try long distance. I could come visit you once a month and you here whenever you can, I'm sure I can have Barbara take over along with Batman when I do visit," She said looking at him in all seriousness.

He smiled weakly as he bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll do anything to keep you with me," he murmured against her lips.

He could feel as she wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to herself pressing her body firmly against his, he could hear as she moaned his name softly as he began to slowly caress her side. Rachel cleared her throat before Richard's and Kori's little make-out session could escalade, this time they didn't jump apart it was slow and sensual when they pulled away to look at everyone. Victor looked down at his built in clock and gasped.

"Guys it almost eight we have to hit the road now if we want to get back in time to help out Jump," Victors voice was in a higher pitch than what it normally was.

Richard nodded his head everyone rushed, but Kori and Richard walked out slowly not wanting their time together to ever end. As they walked out into the morning light Bruce gave Kori an approving nod as they walked to the t-car. Richard bent down again and placed another kiss on her lips not getting enough of the taste of her.

He gave her a long and sorrowful look when he pulled away and right before he climbed into the car he looked at her one last time.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head yes, he sighed but took her answer not wanting to piss her off. He climbed into the car and soon they were driving down the long drive away of Wayne Manor and soon they were gone. Kori felt a lone tear slip down her face as Richard was once again gone from her life, but this time she knew that he would soon be back for her. With that one thought left in mind she turned around and walked back into the manor to have breakfast with Roy, Barbara, Bruce and Chef Alfred.

End

**Holy hell I just finished this thing and I can't say I'm sad that it is, I don't like the ending and I know I probably pissed a lot of people off not having Kori go with them but I felt it was right to have her stay in Gotham. So no flames about it because yeah, Barbara and Roy have a long distance relationship even though they live a lot closer to one another but hey Kori and Barbara are going through the same thing so hey they got something in common but whatever. :D again NO FLAMES!**

**Love**

**Pinkkpurplepeople **


End file.
